Hermanos a pesar de todo
by selenewinchester
Summary: Las Harvelle han muerto, Dean sufre y se tortura, Sam lo consuela y se preocupa. Bobby halla un trabajito que hacer y esto les traerá problemas a los hermanos Winchester. Una aventura clásica. Problemas familiares. AHORA SI! CONTI! ANGST!DEAN WORRIED!SAM
1. Chapter 1

**TÍTULO:** Hermanos a pesar de todo

**DISCLAIMER:** todo de Kripke.

**Spoiler:** 5 x10. 5 X 11. Transcurre entre ABANDON ALL HOPE y SAM INTERRUPTED.

**Personajes:** Sam, Dean y Bobby. Mención de Jo y Ellen  
**Rating:** K

**HOLA! Aquí estoy después de prolongado tiempo, reescribiendo esta historia que había nacido como un one shot para mostrar los sentimientos de Dean al perder a la menor de las Harvelle y la actitud de preocupación de Sam por su hermano mayor. La idea era mostrar "la otra cara de la moneda" del momento en que Sam perdió a Jess y Dean se comportó maravillosamente con él. Ahora era el momento de Sammy de devolverle el favor. Y así ocurrió durante los primeros dos capis...pero los Winchester no pueden estar sin trabajar, así que Bobby ha tenido la brillante idea de hallarles un trabajito en el sur de EEUU, Texas específicamente, y haci allá se dirigen los hermanos Winchester. Lo que hallarán pondrá a prueba su relación de hermanos y su confianza en el otro. Una clásica aventura de los Winchester. Sin demonios. Sin ángeles. Espero que la disfruten. ¡AH! el monstruo de turno es tomado de la mitología de mi país.**

**Gracias por dejar reviews! Porque me ilusiona encontrar algunos para seguir escribiendo...**

Había sido una larga noche, cuando todo pasó se dieron cuenta que era ya la madrugada, y heridos y cansados buscaron refugio en una habitación de un pequeño motel barato que divisaron a la orilla de la ruta. No hubo ni una palabra hasta ese momento. Ninguno de los dos pudo emitir sonido. Eran demasiados los acontecimientos, y en realidad, no había nada que decir. Aunque Sam necesitaba decir algo, necesitaba intercambiar comentarios con su hermano, como siempre lo hacían; pero Dean estaba más callado que de costumbre, lo cual era lógico, pensó Sam. Es más, a su entender su hermano estaba en estado de shock, sólo que llevaba años disimulando sentimientos y sensaciones, así que bien podía hacerlo hoy también. Era tan tarde que no había ya ningún negocio abierto en ese pueblo así que la idea que había tenido Dean de comprar una botella de algo fuerte para beber y así poder dormir, fue descartada en el acto. Iba a ser una larga noche.

Sam sabía que lo que sentía su hermano por Jo era algo más que amistad, presentía que esos dos hubieran podido pasar su vida juntos si el puto Apocalipsis no se hubiera interpuesto llevándose en su devenir la vida de la joven. Y así como supo por instinto que su hermano había estado enamorado de Casey, aunque éste jamás lo reconoció explícitamente, también supo la noche anterior por la forma en que Dean miraba a Jo, que estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de esa joven. Y ahora Jo estaba muerta. El amor de la vida de su hermano había muerto. Y recordó cómo se había sentido él mismo la noche en que había perdido a Jessica. Y regresaron a su mente las imágenes de su hermano reconfortándolo, ayudándolo a soportar el lacerante dolor que le inundaba el pecho. Recordó cuánto se había preocupado Dean por él, había actuado más que como un hermano mayor, como el padre que jamás había tenido, porque de John no había podido esperar ningún tipo de sentimentalismo, jamás, en toda su corta vida. Pero sí de su hermano; él siempre se había desvivido por sus necesidades, había sufrido con su dolor, había estado con él y si no estuvo más fue por que el mismo Sam lo había alejado…Aunque, claro, en esa ocasión él había permitido que su hermano lo ayudara, había podido abrir su alma y descargar en él su dolor, su ira. En ese momento había sido la única actitud a tomar si quería seguir viviendo; si se hubiera guardado todo lo que sentía, ¿quién sabe qué hubiera sido de él?

Ahora le tocaba a Sam hacer lo mismo por Dean y él lo deseaba hacer, tenía que estar cerca de su hermano en este triste momento, pero, ¿lo iba a dejar acercar?

Dean entró a la habitación, arrojó sus cosas en la cama más cercana y le ordenó a Sam que tomara el primer turno para ducharse. Sam no se atrevió a cuestionar la orden y desapareció. Mientras se duchaba a toda prisa, trataba de oír lo que estaba pasando en la otra habitación. Nada. Eso era lo que oía. Silencio total. ¿Es que su hermano no iba a estallar? La calma que había exhibido hasta ahora era realmente pasmosa. Cuando salió de la ducha, Dean ya lo estaba esperando y entró a toda prisa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Típico de Dean: estaba esquivando el momento sentimental y no quería que su hermano lo viera flaquear. - Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí- pensó Sam.

Mientras esperaba los próximos acontecimientos, llamó a Bobby y le contó cómo había ocurrido todo. Bobby se imaginaba lo peor pero no tenía los detalles. Tampoco estaba enterado de lo de Ellen. Fue un duro golpe para el viejo cazador.

Antes de colgar, Bobby aprovechó para darle un último consejo a Sam: - Vigílalo, trata de hacer que te cuente lo que siente pero no lo presiones, chico o estaremos ante un problema mayor: tu hermano cabreado!

- Ok, Bobby, ya comprendí. Te dejo porque en cualquier momento sale del baño y no quiero que sepa que te he hablado.

Unos minutos más tarde un pálido Dean salió de la ducha y se dirigió directamente a su cama, se cubrió con las mantas y le dio la espalda a Sam. Este no supo qué hacer. Si su hermano no hablaba, lo peor que podía hacer él era tratar de sacarle el tema, ya que lo único que conseguiría sería exactamente lo que Bobby le había pedido que evitara: cabrearlo. Así que muy a su pesar, apagó la luz y se quedó muy quieto y en silencio tratando de adivinar lo que su hermano estaría sintiendo en ese momento, sabía que no dormía, pero eso era todo. En algún momento, Sam se durmió, agotado él también por todo lo que habían vivido esa noche y aparentemente también Dean había conciliado el sueño. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que a Sam lo despertó la respiración entrecortada de su hermano, encendió la luz y por la mirada perdida de Dean se dio cuenta de que acababa de tener una pesadilla, sus ojos aún estaban llenos de lágrimas y no contestó inmediatamente cuando Sam le habló.

- Dean, ¿que pasa? ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Ehh? Em, si, duérmete Sammy, estoy bien.

Pero no lo estaba. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, incontrolables. Sam se levantó y se sentó en la cama del mayor y sin dudarlo un instante más, lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, esperando el rechazo del Winchester más grande, pero por el contrario éste se abrazó a su hermano menor, dejando salir todo su dolor, su impotencia, su angustia y su miedo. Se sentía como un niño perdido, lo que lo incomodaba sobremanera, ya que no era su estilo comportarse así, pero esto lo había tomado por sorpresa: jamás había imaginado que vería morir a Jo. Unos minutos más tarde, ya más calmado se separó de su hermano y agachando la cabeza le dijo:

- Lo siento, Sammy.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo esto, por comportarme como un niño, se supone que soy el mayor, Sammy.

- En este momento, somos sólo dos personas que han pasado por cosas terribles, te lo dije, somos iguales en esta lucha, Dean. Anda, cálmate hermano, mañana tendremos tiempo de hablar acerca de todo esto. Estás agotado, debes dormir.

Obediente, Dean se acostó, miró con mirada agradecida a su hermano y cerró los ojos. Sam se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó, el otro no lo rechazó, sólo se quedó muy quieto, sintiendo como su hermano lo acompañaba, tal y como él había hecho la noche en que muriera Jessica. Lentamente, el sueño invadió a los muchachos.

Continuará.

* * *

**POR FAVOR REVIEW!** .


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, acá sigue el fic. Todavía no hay grandes aventuras, sino la representación de las escenas faltantes entre el 5.10 y 5.11. Pero los problemas están a punto de comenzar. Bobby ya está ocupándose del nuevo trabajo...**

**Gracias por los REVIEWS.**

**Capítulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente Sam fue el primero en despertarse y como su hermano aún dormía, se levantó silenciosamente y preparó el desayuno. Pocos minutos después Dean se despertó y silenciosamente tomó su café y comenzó a preparar el bolso para emprender viaje hacia la casa de Bobby, en donde habían de encontrarse para reagrupar fuerzas y estrategias, luego de haber descubierto que la Colt no mataba a Lucifer.

El mayor tomó su turno al volante del Impala como siempre lo hacía, evitando mientras tanto la mirada de su hermano, la radio del vehículo comenzó a sonar a gran volumen, evidentemente, Dean no deseaba hablar y no quería mostrar sus sentimientos.

Unas horas más tarde se detuvieron en un pequeño bar para tomar un frugal almuerzo, que el mayor regó con más alcohol que de costumbre. Sam no dijo nada, no era momento para criticar las costumbres de su hermano, sólo le pidió las llaves del auto y optó por conducir él, al menos durante unas horas. Dean no discutió, le entregó las llaves y colocándose los lentes de sol se recostó en el asiento del acompañante. Unas horas más tarde llegaron a la casa de su amigo Bobby.

Ya entrada la noche y luego de compartir varias copas, realizaron la quema de la fotografía que habían tomado antes del ataque a Lucifer, simbólica despedida a dos maravillosas amigas y cazadoras.

Dean tomó una botella y se refugió en el patio de la casa, buscando soledad y privacidad, cosas que el menor le dio, optando por irse a la cama sin esperarlo. Lo oyó llegar tarde a la madrugada y por los movimientos torpes que realizó para acostarse, Sam supo que estaba borracho, más borracho de lo que había estado en años. "Tiene derecho a estarlo"- pensó el menor. "A fin de cuentas lo que está pasando es demasiado aún para él". Con esos pensamientos se hundió en la inconsciencia. Despertó a la mañana y se extrañó de que la cama de Dean estuviese vacía. Con la resaca que seguramente tendría se había imaginado que dormiría hasta tarde. Total, ese día no habían programado absolutamente nada, así que eran libres de hacer lo que gustaran.

Sam bajó a la cocina de Bobby y allí halló a su hermano bebiendo una taza de café. La mirada de hielo del rubio le indicó a Sam que si tenía pensado hacer algún comentario, lo olvidara.

Transcurridos algunos momentos Dean se fue a trabajar con el Impala, arreglando ciertos problemas mecánicos que había notado en los últimos días.

- Lo mismo que hizo cuando murió papá – pensó Sam.

Fueron inútiles todos los intentos de Sam o de Bobby por tratar de hablar acerca de Jo, Ellen o algo que se relacionara con ellas. Invariablemente terminaban con un Dean cabreado o peor aún, con una mirada helada que indicaba que de ese tema no había nada de qué hablar.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con Dean arreglando detalles del Impala que Sam no hubiera sospechado jamás que estaban allí y que había algo para arreglar, por la tarde el mayor tomaba una botella de algo fuerte que pudiera hallar y comenzaba a beber hasta que caía prácticamente inconsciente a altas horas de la noche. Y durante la noche, las pocas horas de sueño que lograba tener estaban plagadas de pesadillas que lo obligaban a despertarse con la respiración agitada y los ojos desencajados, hasta que luego volvía a caer en un sueño inquieto.

- No está llevándolo muy bien, Bobby- le dijo Sam una mañana al anciano cazador.

- Si, lo se, estoy inválido pero no ciego, Sam. Tenemos que hacer que se interese por algo más que la mecánica y el alcohol, sino tu hermano estará jodido, bien jodido.

- Necesitamos un trabajo, él necesita uno, eso es lo que lo sacará de esto, Bobby, así ha sido siempre.

- Déjame chequear unas cosillas, pero creo tener algo así, Sam.

Mientras se desarrollaba esta conversación, Dean miraba al horizonte con la mirada perdida, seguro ya de que no le quedaba nada más por perder y sintiéndose más culpable aún que el día anterior: Jo había muerto por salvarle la vida a él. ¿Cuántas personas más habían de morir para salvarlo a él, un jodido pecador, un bueno para nada?

- Hey, Dean! Buenas noticias. Bobby nos ha hallado un trabajo, cree que deberemos viajar hacia el sur, a Texas ¿Que te parece, hermano? -inquirió Sam esperanzado y no se equivocó, la mención de un nuevo trabajo arrancó una chispa de vida a los ojos apagados de Dean.

- Lo que sea, Sammy. El trabajo es el trabajo. No importa donde. ¿Cuándo nos ponemos en marcha? Es hora de acabar con unos cuantos hijos de perra.

El paso estaba dado, Dean se había aferrado a la vida, a la familia con lo que le quedaba de su alma destrozada. Y Sam aún tenía a su hermano consigo. Y estaba convencido que el tiempo lo curaba todo. Él era la prueba viviente de eso...


	3. Chapter 3

¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado! Y aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 de este fic que por fin está en marcha. Los chicos han sido enviados por Bobby a un pequeño pueblo en donde está pasando algo muy, muy extraño. ¿Podrán descubrir de qué se trata?

Como siempre, les recuerdo que sus comentarios hacen que mi capítulo brote más rápidamente. Así que espero con ilusión sus reviews… si no les es mucha molestia dejarlos. Gracias. A disfrutar del capi!

CAPÍTULO 3. TRAS LAS HUELLAS DEL PASADO

El Impala rugía poderosamente mientras devoraba los kilómetros que separaban a South Dakota de Texas. El silencio se había hecho pesado, denso, incómodo pero Sam no se atrevía a interrumpir el hilo de los pensamientos del mayor, que conducía concentrado, perdido en quién sabe qué reflexiones. Así que tomando su portátil se concentró él también en un archivo que le estaba dando problemas y comenzó la investigación. Dean agradeció mentalmente que su hermano no siguiera tratando de indagar en sus sentimientos ni pretendiera comportarse como nenaza –cosa que a pesar de los años y de conocer tan bien a su hermano, seguía incomodándolo- así que siguió reflexionando acerca de su vida, de lo que él consideraba su propio fracaso personal: no había sido capaz de proteger adecuadamente a su gente, a su familia, a la de sangre y a aquella conformada por los amigos, los colegas, los amores. Habían perdido a casi todas las personas que habían querido, amado o apreciado. Prácticamente no quedaba nadie con vida, salvo Bobby, claro.

Se hundió nuevamente en la tristeza mientras conducía a su amada nena y veía como en el horizonte comenzaba a hundirse el sol, regalando hermosas tonalidades de oro y naranja.

La noche llegó más pronto de lo que cualquiera de los hermanos Winchester hubiera pensado y el mayor interrumpió sus pensamientos para buscar un lugar en donde cenar y luego decidir si seguir el camino o no.

Disminuyó la marcha y estiró su mano para mover la portátil de Sam –que dormitaba- y de paso curiosear en lo que el más chico hacía.

- ¿Qué diablos haces? – casi gritó Sam cuando sintió que Dean tocaba su portátil.

- Na- nada, hermano. Cálmate. No sabía que no te gustaba compartir las porno conmigo. No voy a criticar tus extraños gustos de niña- le respondió sorprendido Dean.

- Dean, no estoy viendo porno. Es sólo que tienes que acostumbrarte a que tengo derecho a tener mi privacidad, mi propio espacio, ¿comprendes?

- Mmmmm a ver, no, no comprendo. Pero no vamos a discutir ahora por eso, Samantha. Vamos a cenar. Allí hay un restaurante que parece hecho a nuestra medida. – terminó Dean.

- Te lo repito, Dean. Estoy harto de que andes husmeando en mis cosas. Tienes que aprender a distinguir que lo mío no es nuestro…

No pudo seguir, pues el mayor se había bajado del vehículo y desde la puerta del restaurante le hacía señas para que se acercara. Resignado, Sam tomó su mochila y lo siguió.

La cena transcurrió con total normalidad, salvo por las miradas de asombro que Dean le dirigió a su hermano al comienzo de la velada. "Al menos se ha distraído lo suficiente como para dejar de sentir lástima por sí mismo."- pensó Sam aliviado.

Iban a seguir viaje, pero pidieron un cuarto en el motel cercano adonde habían cenado, ya que el cansancio había hecho mella en el mayor de los Wichester y aunque habría podido pedirle a Sam que condujera el resto del camino –o al menos hasta que él descansara lo suficiente- prefirió no hacerlo, ya que temía que su hermano pequeño no pudiera hacerlo sin cansarse también. Era inútil. Podían transcurrir años, siglos, pero Dean seguía viendo a Sam como el niño que fuera, el niño que necesitaba de él, el niño que dependía de él, por eso no podía resignarse a verlo como a un igual. Sammy sería siempre Sammy. Su pequeño niño. Su hermanito. Con un suspiro de resignación se dio vuelta en su cama dispuesto a tratar de descansar al menos por unas horas. Sam, por su parte, tomó su portátil y siguió con la investigación que tenía entre manos. Eso lo mantuvo despierto bastante tiempo. El suficiente como para ver el sueño intranquilo que estaba teniendo el mayor. Sus temores e inquietudes no lo dejaban en paz ni siquiera cuando dormía. Unos minutos más tarde, Dean se despertó sobresaltado. Probablemente una pesadilla había interrumpido su sueño. Se levantó, buscó agua y mientras bebía se encontró con la mirada interrogativa de Sam. Ambos se miraron en silencio unos minutos y luego se acostaron para seguir durmiendo. Todo estaba dicho, no había nada más que decir y los Winchester podían comprenderse perfectamente con una mirada. Llevaban años haciéndolo.

La mañana los vio llegar a Texas, más específicamente a Marshall Creek, una población muy pequeña – menos de cuatrocientos cincuenta habitantes- del noroeste de ese estado, con una gran cantidad de gente joven y humilde, la mayoría de ellos familias con niños, y con una población latina de más del 16%. El lugar destilaba tranquilidad. Demasiada tal vez. La presencia de los hermanos se hizo evidente en cuestión de segundos. En este pueblo todos se conocían. Y la presencia de un vehículo como el Impala con a bordo dos apuestos jóvenes corrió como reguero de pólvora.

Antes de comenzar la investigación, los hermanos se sentaron en un bar –que por otra parte parecía ser el único- y frente a una taza de café repasaron los datos que Bobby les había proporcionado y que por hallarse enfrascados en sus propias discusiones y problemas no habían tenido tiempo de revisar antes. Los parroquianos sentados a esa hora en el pequeño local los miraban extrañados, cuchicheaban entre ellos y sus miradas denotaban reprobación y asombro. El cantinero, por su parte, les sirvió el café que pidieron con un gesto de fastidio y con mirada curiosa se mantuvo interesado en lo que hacían los Winchester.

- Oye, Dean. Creo que estos tipos piensan que somos pareja. Me están poniendo nervioso de tanto mirarnos.- sentenció Sam con fastidio.

- Bueno, pues la culpa es tuya, Samantha. Con esa actitud de nenaza, atraes todas las miradas y la gente cree que soy tu pareja. – le respondió Dean divertido.

Ya había aprendido a no hacer caso a las miradas curiosas de la gente y también sabía ignorar convenientemente los gestos de fastidio de Sam, como el que estaba haciendo ahora, rodando los ojos con incredulidad.

- Bueno, Sam. Dime qué tienes- le dijo el mayor concentrándose en el trabajo.

- Bien, pueblo pequeño. Cuatro muertes en los últimos veinte días, todas en extrañas circunstancias, nadie quiere hablar ni colaborar con las autoridades. Se podría decir que han construido una muralla de silencio.

- Vaya, que poético, hermanito –ironizó Dean. -¿Qué más tienes?

- Pues, las víctimas eran todas personas jóvenes, tres hombres, una mujer, alrededor de veinticinco años de edad. Todos muertos por la noche, desaparecieron al anochecer y cuando aparecieron al otro día estaban muertos.

- ¿Y cómo murieron? ¿Los forenses dijeron algo interesante? – lo apremió el mayor.

- Ese es otro de los misterios. Dos de los hombres murieron ahogados pero…

- ¿pero…?

- Pero no hay ríos o arroyos, menos lagos que crucen esta región. Y en el lugar donde se encontraron los cadáveres no había piscinas ni nada que se les parezca. Además los cadáveres estaban cubiertos de polvo, lo que mezclado con el agua en que habían estado sumergidos, hizo que aparecieran totalmente enlodados.

- ¿Pero qué…? – lanzó Dean con incredulidad.

- Por otra parte, el otro hombre apareció muerto a patadas, según el forense fue como si una piara le hubiera pasado por encima. Literalmente.

- Vaya. Asombroso- Dean suspiró bajo y luego preguntó: -¿Y la mujer, Sam?

- Bueno, pues ella es un caso aparte. Ya que apareció muerta decapitada en la puerta de la iglesia. Algunos testigos que prestaron declaración aseguran que esa noche oyeron unos gritos escalofriantes salir del templo y luego vieron una especie de fuego que se movía a gran velocidad. No hay nada más. Nadie quiere hablar. Parece haber un pacto de silencio, como te dije, hermano.

- Creo que es momento de entrar en acción, Sammy.

- Sam. Es Sam- le retrucó con fastidio el aludido.

- Si, Sammy- respondió Dean totalmente ajeno a la protesta del menor- es hora de que mis encantos personales hagan hablar a alguna pollita. Verás que obtendré los datos que necesitamos en menos de lo que te imaginas.

Y así diciendo, Dean salió del bar dejando a su hermano con una sonrisa de incredulidad en el rostro. "Vaya, la capacidad de recuperación que tiene es asombrosa. O sabe disimular muy bien." pensó Sam mientras retomaba la investigación en su laptop.

Casi una hora después, un frustrado Dean Winchester entraba al bar donde Sam lo miraba divertido.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué has averiguado? –le preguntó el menor sabiendo que eso lo iba a poner de peor humor del que ya traía.

- ¿Qué te parece que he averiguado, Samantha? Pues nada. Absolutamente nada. Creí que estabas exagerando con eso del "muro de silencio" pero me he dado cuenta que es verdad. Nadie me ha querido decir nada, es más me han tratado como si tuviera la peste. Y hasta me han mirado con desprecio. Ninguna chica me ha mirado. ¿Te das cuenta lo que es eso? ¿Cómo es posible que ninguna chica me mire en este pueblo? Eso no es posible, Sam.

- Bueno, pues lamento que tu ego haya resultado tan herido, hermano. Y odio decírtelo, pero… te lo advertí- le respondió Sam con una sonrisa irónica.

La tarde había comenzado a declinar y los Winchester decidieron buscarse una habitación de hotel para pasar la noche. Al día siguiente comenzarían la investigación en serio. Por ahora, no había nada más que hacer, salvo descansar. Y los muchachos lo necesitaban. Ambos seguían agotados anímicamente, aunque cada uno evitaba demostrarlo para no preocupar al otro.

…

La tranquilidad de la noche fue interrumpida por un horrible ruido de cadenas que se arrastraban. Los hermanos se despertaron casi simultáneamente sin saber muy bien lo que sucedía. En pocos segundos ambos lo habían comprendido. El ruido de cadenas sólo podía significar una cosa: un alma en pena. Salieron de prisa pero era demasiado tarde, ya no se veía nada más y el silencio dominaba la noche pueblerina otra vez. Si alguien más había oído el siniestro ruido, no lo parecía. El pueblo entero parecía dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaa! Vengo a colgar el cuarto capítulo de este fic. Es momento para los chicos Winchester de comenzar la investigación en serio, aunque nadie ha dicho que eso sea fácil. Veamos cómo les va…

Y gracias a todos los que han dejado review! Gracias a ustedes, este capi ha brotado más rápido de mi cabeza. Los espero con ansias…

**CAPÍTULO 4.** **SECRETOS Y MENTIRAS**

El día amaneció gris y sombrío. Los chicos Winchester durmieron hasta bastante entrada la mañana. Dean había tenido gran dificultad para conciliar el sueño, había estado revolviéndose en su cama hasta muy tarde, pero teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Sam. Seguía inquieto, molesto y sobre todo seguía enojado consigo mismo y seguía culpándose. Se culpaba de haber sido tan débil, tan flojo. Si él hubiera podido resistir las torturas de Alastair, nada de lo que estaba sucediendo ahora hubiera ocurrido. Pero tuvo que ceder. No pudo soportarlo. No pudo ser tan fuerte como su padre. Y jamás lo sería. Ya se lo había dicho John: él estaba arruinado. Arruinado por haber conocido el amor de una madre, por haber conocido la "normalidad" de un hogar. Sam no. Sam era duro. Era capaz de resistir lo irresistible. Con esos pensamientos se fue quedando dormido cuando casi amanecía.

Sam, por su parte, se había quedado despierto oyendo como su hermano se revolvía en su cama. Simulaba dormir. Pero no lo hacía. No podía hacerlo sabiendo que Dean estaba sufriendo. Porque Sam no necesitaba de las palabras para saber lo que le ocurría a su hermano. Lo sabía. Sabía que se culpaba de todo lo sucedido. Se sentía responsable. Siempre se había sentido así. Y con razón. Desde que lo había sacado del incendio, cargándolo, había sido responsable de todo lo que le ocurría a él. Más que su padre. Más que cualquier otra persona. Y era demasiado. Dean estaba llegando a su propio límite. Estaba agotado y vencido. Sam deseaba con todo su corazón aliviarle la carga. Pero no se imaginaba cómo hacerlo ni por dónde empezar. El mayor de los Winchester ni siquiera permitía que su hermano expusiera sus sentimientos ante él. Dean podía ser tan cabezota…

- ¡Hey, buenos días, dormilón!- saludó Sam con una sonrisa afable.

Por toda respuesta obtuvo un gruñido ininteligible del mayor que arrastrando los pies se dirigió hacia la ducha.

Finalmente, cerca del mediodía ambos estuvieron listos y fuera de la habitación de motel. La llovizna se había vuelto insistente y molesta. No hacía frío pero la gente se había refugiado en sus casas. Iba a ser difícil localizar a los familiares de las víctimas, al menos por ahora. Mientras esperaban que el tiempo mejorase, optaron por refugiarse en la biblioteca, en donde comenzaron a buscar pistas sobre cualquier muerte dudosa, sospechosa o rara de los últimos cincuenta años. Como siempre sucedía, Sam se concentró en la búsqueda mientras Dean trataba de evitar morir de aburrimiento molestando a su hermano. Cuando no lo logró, optó por salir de allí. Afuera el tiempo había mejorado, así que Dean comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llegó a un pequeño negocio situado cerca de la iglesia en donde había ocurrido la muerte cuestionada. Pocos metros más allá de la puerta del templo, una joven menuda, simpática y agradable ofrecía cactus en venta a los interesados. No parecía tener muchos compradores, ya que en una zona desértica como esa, cada persona podía tener cientos de esas plantas en su patio y sin proponérselo. Así que haciendo una mueca de disgusto –a Dean no parecía simpatizarle ese tipo de planta- se acercó a la joven y trató de entablar conversación.

- Hola, estoy buscando algún cactus para poner en mi casa, ¿Me dices qué puedo comprar?

- Pues depende de lo que quieras expresar con la planta. Cada una de ellas se adecua a una personalidad, a un modo de ser y a un estilo de vida. Debes elegirla de acuerdo a lo que sientes. Anda tócalas, siéntelas, luego verás que te será muy simple elegir.- dijo la joven con fuerte convicción en sus palabras.

Dean dudó de todas y cada una de las palabras de la joven. No creía que esas plantas pudieran tener algún tipo de estética y además creía que era imposible tocarlas sin pincharse. Pero consideró que la investigación ameritaba que él pusiera un poco más de voluntad y simulara con más entusiasmo estar interesado en la compra de la mercadería que la chica ofrecía. Al menos hasta lograr obtener la información que buscaba. Con cautela, comenzó la exploración táctil mientras lanzaba su primera pregunta.

- ¿Pasas muchas horas al día por aquí?

- Pues, sí. En realidad paso casi todo el día. Vengo al amanecer, busco las plantas e instalo el puesto. A la noche hago el proceso inverso- dijo pensativa la vendedora.

- ¿Buscas las plantas? ¿No son tuyas, acaso?- indagó Dean.

Oh, claro que son mías. Pero no voy a ir y venir con las plantas todos los días. Así que el padrecito me permite guardarlas en el patio exterior de la sacristía.

¡Perfecto! Había sido tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un bebé. Ahora sólo tenía que profundizar su indagatoria. Dean estaba tan concentrado en lo que trataba de hacer que no advirtió el momento exacto en que se clavó profundamente una espina.

- ¡Auch! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! –lanzó el cazador.

- Déjame ver. No te toques- lo amonestó la chica. –No es nada, es sólo un pinchazo, pero te va a arder porque es una especie que tiene un elemento urticante en la punta. Imagínate, se estaba defendiendo de ti. ¡Pobrecita! No va a hacerte nada, es inofensivo.-soltó la chica hablándole a la planta como si ésta pudiera comprenderla.

- ¿Pero qué….? –soltó Dean enfurecido, pero se contuvo inmediatamente. Recordó cuál era su objetivo y fue a por él. -¿Tienes algún antiséptico?

- Claro, claro.- fue la servicial respuesta.

Mientras la chica se ponía a curar la herida del cazador, éste se lanzó al ataque.

- ¿Te has enterado de lo que ha sucedido con esa mujer hace unos días atrás?

Nada. Silencio absoluto. La joven pareció concentrarse aún más en la curación de la herida. Dean volvió a la carga.

- ¿Pobre chica, no? Dicen que era muy joven pero que tenía dos hijitos que han quedado huérfanos… ¡Auch!- la presión en su dedo lo hizo quejarse. _Bien, está cediendo. Sigue presionando, tigre._ -¿Cómo puedes simular que no sabes nada? Vienes temprano a buscar tus plantas, seguramente has visto algo- la miró directamente a los ojos.

Finalmente, la chica se quebró. Su resistencia cedió y miró a Dean con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero con un gesto de odio y severidad en su rostro.

- Yo la encontré. Yo fui quien halló su cabeza a metros de la puerta de la sacristía. Y era mi amiga, nos criamos juntas, crecimos en este pueblo.

- Lo-lo siento –se disculpó el rubio, dándose cuenta de que quizás había presionado demasiado a esa pobre vendedora.

- Está bien, no me importa hablar. Es sólo que no quiero recordar…ese padrecito, yo sabía que el padrecito que estaba dando misa a la noche no podía traer nada bueno.

En ese momento, llegó un hombre que pisaba los cincuenta y hablando rápidamente con la joven, le indicó que regresara a su casa.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo más, señor? –preguntó el recién llegado con cara de pocos amigos.

- No, está bien. Me llevo éste. –respondió Dean casi sin pensar.

Y en pocos segundos Dean Winchester se había transformado en el orgulloso propietario de un cactus del desierto de México.

Todavía estaba protestando por la estupidez que había cometido cuando llegó Sam. ¡Había pagado cincuenta dólares por una planta que lo había pinchado!

- ¿Qué haces con ese cactus, Dean? –preguntó divertido el menor.

- Cierra el pico, Sam. –explotó el mayor observándolo con mirada de furia.

- Bueno, ¿Me vas a decir qué has estado haciendo o tengo que imaginar que has estado tratando de conquistar a una linda pollita?- inquirió Sam.

- Primero tú, Sherlock.

- Ah, sí. He estado siguiendo los registros de las muertes en el condado. No hay nada extraño en los anteriores quince años. Pero en 1995 hubo una serie de muertes que nunca fueron resueltas. Hubo decapitaciones, muertes por ahogamiento y por incendios inexplicados. Estuve revisando los archivos de papá, porque pensé en actividad demoníaca, tal vez el mismo Azazel, pero no hay nada de eso. Todo parece absolutamente normal. Otra tanda de muertes extrañas se produjo en los años sesenta, tampoco se halló ninguna explicación para ellas y los casos permanecieron abiertos. En los años treinta hubo una matanza terrible, murieron más de veinte personas decapitadas. Nunca se halló al culpable. Y los registros anteriores, fueron destruidos en un incendio que hubo en 1914, así que no podemos saber si el patrón se repitió antes de ese año. Lo siento. Eso es todo lo que pude averiguar.

- Bueno, supongo que se te acabaron los recursos, niño estudioso. Afortunadamente tu hermano tiene recursos impensados…

¿Como comprar un cactus? –le preguntó Sam sin poder evitar el tono de burla en su voz.

- Basta ya, Sam. O te juro que voy a hacértelo pagar. Lo que te digo es que he logrado que la vendedora me cuente algo de lo sucedido. Anda, vamos a almorzar y te contaré lo que me dijo. Creo que hay algunas pistas interesantes que podemos seguir. ¡Me muero de hambre!

Y en silencio, ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia el restaurante, decididos a encontrar la pista que los llevara a resolver el misterio que encerraba ese pueblo.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chicas! Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos reviews… Les debo confesar que este capi me ha costado bastante pero finalmente aquí está. Ojalá les guste… Y gracias otra vez Yohko Bennington, Naimzempo, sammynanci, hpalita, 3R y a todos los que leen sin dejar review…. (emoticono carita triste….) Espero sus comentarios para seguir adelante._

_Y en cuanto a cómo sigue el fic, aquí algunos spoilers… Hay más hurt Sam, también hurt Dean… y el monstruo que cazan les va a dar problemas… Jajajaajajaa ¿Cuándo las cosas les son fáciles a los Winchis?_

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 5.

**ENFRENTANDO AL MAL.**

- Lo que tenemos hasta ahora es bien poco, pero supongo que deberemos conformarnos con eso- comentó Sam meditabundo.

- A ver, sabemos que hay muertes sospechosas en el pueblo, hemos oído nosotros mismos ruido de cadenas arrastrándose, cosa que sólo puede significar un alma en pena, -recuerda que papá así lo explica en su diario- la florista ha confesado que ha visto a un extraño cura dando misa a una hora inusual, y por supuesto contamos con la valiosa investigación arqueológica que has hecho en la biblioteca- Dean no pudo evitar el tono irónico en su voz.

- Puedes burlarte todo lo que desees, Dean, pero reconoce que mi investigación nos ha aportado datos importantes. Recuerda que hemos sabido que no es la primera vez que ocurren en este pueblo estas muertes tan extrañas. Y si no fuera por ese incendio ocurrido hace unos años, podría jurar que hubiéramos hallado más archivos dando cuenta de más muertes anteriores a 1914. Y eso nos está hablando, Dean: nos están diciendo que aquí hay un patrón que se repite, las muertes las causa un ente enojado o algo parecido y lo hace en forma cíclica. Exactamente cada treinta y cinco años, ataca.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso, genio? Nunca hablaste de años con exactitud…

- Lo siento, hermano. ¿No te dije que los ataques se produjeron en 1995, en 1960, en 1935 y que el incendio fue en 1914?

- Me dijiste lo del incendio, idiota. Pero nunca aclaraste lo de los años. Estás perdiendo tus habilidades, Sherlock -soltó Dean con una risita.

- Bueno, creo que ahora es más que obvio que estamos frente a un mismo ente. Sólo debemos averiguar de qué se trata. Hasta ahora he logrado hallar algunas leyendas del período hispánico que podrían explicar lo que está sucediendo. Me pongo a trabajar de nuevo.

- Bien, tú investiga, sabueso. Yo voy a ver televisión. Están dando el show de Oprah…

Sam rodó los ojos con resignación. Su hermano sería siempre así. Unos minutos después Dean Winchester roncaba suave y pacíficamente. Hacía días que no descansaba bien, así que Sam siguió usando su portátil sin hacer ningún ruido hasta que un sonido proveniente del exterior lo obligó a abandonar su trabajo. Se dirigió en silencio hacia la ventana y sin perder un instante ni dudarlo, tomó el cuchillo mata demonios de Ruby y salió en pos de lo que había atraído su atención unos instantes antes.

El silencio fue lo que lo despertó. Llevaba años compartiendo habitación con su hermano pequeño, así que la respiración de éste era una especie de sonido de fondo que sólo su subconsciente podía detectar. Al no oírlo, su modo hermano mayor preocupado se activó. Algo sucedía con su hermano. Primero lo buscó fuera del alojamiento, ya que pensó que había salido a comprar alguna bebida o comida. No lo halló. Y en la habitación no faltaba nada. Un momento… si, ahora lo veía claramente: faltaba el cuchillo de Ruby. Mierda. Sammy. ¿Dónde te has metido?

Intensificó entonces la búsqueda. Peinó todo el pueblo rápida y eficientemente. Nada. Absolutamente nada. A Sam parecía habérselo tragado la tierra. Todos sus temores recrudecieron violentamente. Recordó, en una especie de película mental, imágenes de su hermano. Sam pequeño. Sam perdido. Sam herido. Sam adicto a la sangre de demonio. Sam. Sam. Sam. Un nombre que se repetía sin cesar, haciendo eco en su cabeza. La angustia crecía sin par en su pecho. Tomó el teléfono. Había una sola persona en todo el mundo que podía ayudarlo y comprenderlo.

- Hey, Bobby. Sam se ha ido. Ha tomado el cuchillo de Ruby y ha desaparecido.

- ¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? ¿Ustedes dos han tenido otra discusión? Dean, te dije que fueras diplomático con el chico…

- No, no, Bobby. Te juro que no ha sucedido nada entre nosotros. Sólo me dormí un rato y el mocoso ha desaparecido. Sin más.

- Está bien, Dean. Sigue buscándolo mientras yo me dirijo hacia allá. Y tranquilízate. Así no le eres útil a Sam.

Las palabras de Bobby surtieron el efecto deseado. Dean respiró hondo y trató de calmarse. Lo que el anciano cazador le había dicho era verdad. Nervioso y preocupado se obnubilaban sus agudos sentidos de cazador, así que lo mejor era serenarse. Cerró los ojos un instante. Y cuando los abrió supo exactamente por dónde empezar a buscar. La portátil de Sam. Cualquier cosa que éste estuviera investigando del caso, allí estaba. Sólo había que encontrarla. Tomó la pequeña máquina y comenzó a manipularla. Había varias páginas abiertas. Todas relacionadas con las leyendas hispánicas que la noche anterior había mencionado su hermano. "Almas en pena", "almas vagabundas", "Exorcismos de las almas", todas las páginas trataban sobre el mismo tema. Nada que Dean no supiera ya. Sólo necesitaban saber con qué tipo de alma estaban tratando esta vez. Y si era una o varias de ellas. Estaba por cerrar la computadora, exasperado por la falta de pistas sobre el paradero del menor cuando una carpeta que llevaba el nombre de su madre, llamó su atención. Trató de abrirla, pero una leyenda solicitando una clave se lo impidió. Así que el muy pícaro de Sammy estaba tratando de ocultar algo. A él. A su hermano mayor. A quien lo conocía mejor de lo que el mismo Sam se conocía a sí mismo. "Vaya, ese chico no aprende." Pensó Dean. En unos minutos había logrado descifrar la clave para acceder a esos archivos. Leyó con avidez. A medida que lo hacía el color desaparecía de su rostro dejándolo tan lívido como el de un muerto. Pocos segundos después cerró la portátil con fuerza. Se puso de pie con los puños cerrados. Los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con que los apretaba. Sus ojos se habían ensombrecido. Pero se puso su chaqueta y cargando su arma, salió en busca de su hermano menor.

En el otro extremo del pueblo, casi en pleno desierto, Sam Winchester se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Sus sienes le latían al mismo ritmo desenfrenado de su corazón. Y cuando finalmente logró enfocar su visión, descubrió que estaba en una especie de cueva. Lentamente sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad reinante. Y fue entonces cuando la vio. Una bella joven de piel muy blanca, ojos negros como la noche y el largo cabello peinado en una larga trenza. Le recordó a las Damas de Blanco que había visto anteriormente. Pero ésta era diferente. Ésta lo miraba con ojos enfurecidos. Sam supo, sin saber exactamente cómo, que estaba frente al ser que había estado causando problemas en el pueblo. Así que trató de hacer contacto con ella. Eso precipitó los acontecimientos. La mujer se lanzó sobre él, echando fuego por ojos y boca. Sam cerró los ojos, imaginando que había llegado su hora. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Cuando los abrió, la aparición no se encontraba ya en la cueva. La fuerte luz se había ido atenuando y Sam pudo salir por su propio pie de la caverna. A la luz del día pudo evaluar los daños sufridos. Al parecer algo o alguien lo había arrastrado hasta allí. Él no podía recordarlo. Lo último que estaba en su mente era el ruido de cadenas que lo había hecho salir de su habitación del motel, una luz fuerte acercándose a donde él estaba y luego… nada. Pero por el estado en que estaba su cuerpo, era casi seguro que había sido arrastrado hasta allí. Sus muñecas estaban lastimadas y presentaban indicios de haber sido atadas con una especie de alambre o cadena. Su torso y espalda estaban cubiertos de moretones y arañazos, como si lo hubieran arrastrado por el monte. Lo mismo sucedía con sus piernas. La ropa que lo cubría estaba hecha jirones, como si llevara tiempo usándola sin cesar. Y estaba cubierto de tierra. Un profundo tajo se abría por sobre su tetilla izquierda, como si alguien hubiera intentado apuñalarlo cerca del corazón. Le dolía hasta el último músculo de su anatomía. Se imaginó lo preocupado y cabreado que estaría Dean. Así que haciendo un esfuerzo, emprendió el regreso, guiándose por la posición del sol.

Hacia el atardecer, un agotado pero ileso Sam Winchester entró por la calle principal del pueblo en dirección hacia el motel que ocupaba junto a su hermano. Tocó la puerta de la habitación y un agotado Dean Winchester abrió la puerta con gesto adusto…que cambió al instante al ver a su hermano. Se quedó allí un momento, sin atinar a nada. Luego sus ojos humedecidos mostraron la alegría que le producía ver a su pequeño hermano sano y salvo. Bueno, eso de sano y salvo, era sólo un modo de decir.

- ¿Dónde mierda te habías metido, Sam? ¿Es que acaso quieres matarme del disgusto? ¿Qué diablos te sucedió? ¿Con quién has peleado? –todas las preguntas surgieron casi simultáneamente de la boca del rubio, mientras abrazaba delicadamente a su hermano haciéndolo entrar a la habitación.

- Estoy bien, Dean. Gracias por preguntar –respondió Sam mientras se sentaba en su cama.

- Lo siento hermano, es que de verdad, casi me has matado del susto. Si hasta he llamado a Bobby. Viene en camino.

- Bueno, creo que un par de manos extra nos serán de utilidad en esta cacería. Estuve frente al alma que ronda el pueblo. Me atacó.

- Si será hija de puta. Voy a acabar con ese ser…

- Cálmate, hermano. No me ha hecho nada. Se ha desvanecido, así que supongo que debemos rastrearla nuevamente y cazarla. Si no habrá más muerte en este pueblo.

- Si no te ha hecho nada, entonces ¿por qué estás con esas fachas? –preguntó Dean alzando una ceja.

- Supongo que me ha arrastrado desde la puerta de nuestra habitación hasta una especie de cueva, en donde me he despertado. Por la mañana podemos ir a explorar, a ver si damos con ella o con alguna pista que nos lleve a ella. Por ahora, creo que me voy a duchar y luego supongo que tendré que coserme yo mismo esta herida ¿O es que acaso has aprendido a suturar, Dean? – preguntó Sam mirando irónicamente al mayor. Eran pocas las veces que Sam podía dejar sin palabras a su creído hermano mayor. Y lo pensaba aprovechar.

Mientras Sam se duchaba, Dean aprovechó para tranquilizarse, disfrutando de la sensación de volver a sentirse nuevamente y por completo cien por ciento Dean Winchester. Es que cuando le sucedía algo a su hermano menor, su mente parecía dejar de funcionar con claridad y odiaba sentirse así de vulnerable, casi enfermo, imposibilitado de tomar decisiones, como si toda su vida empezara y se acabara con la vida de su hermano.

Sam salió de la ducha. Se había lavado todas las heridas y la única que no dejaba de sangrar era la que tenía en el tórax. Así que tomó el maletín de primeros auxilios y comenzó la ardua tarea de suturarse. Dean colaboraba con el alcohol. Se veía bastante pálido y pensativo. Y mientras miraba a su hermanito coserse con tanta impasividad como era posible en esas circunstancias un recuerdo vino a su mente y provocó que una sonrisa inconsciente aflorara en su hermoso rostro.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – inquirió Sam.

- De nada, sólo recordaba, Sammy. Me acordaba del miedo que le tenías a las agujas y a los que usaban guardapolvo blanco. Y nada más mírate ahora…..

La mirada del rubio se llenó de nostalgia mientras retrocedía mentalmente a muchos años atrás, cuando Sam era un pequeño niño de seis años.

_Era época escolar en Florida y John Winchester había decidido pasar al menos tres meses en ese estado para que sus hijos pudieran tener un período más o menos prolongado de escolarización. Dean asistía a sus clases sin mucha voluntad pero como buen soldadito de su padre, jamás se quejaba. Sam había comenzado el primer curso, tenía seis años recién cumplidos y hasta ahora la escuela lo había fascinado. Le encantaba su maestra, que le parecía tierna y dulce; los compañeros jugaban con él y por primera vez se estaba relacionando con otros niños de su edad por algo más de unas semanas. La vida parecía sonreírle al menor de los Winchester._

_Una tarde, Sam llegó del colegio con una nota. Como aún no leía de corrido no pudo determinar de qué se trataba. Se la entregó a Dean, quien la leyó y tomando nota mental, la guardó._

_- ¿Qué es, Dean?- preguntó Sam con su vocecita chillona._

_- Nada que te importe, enano.- respondió un malhumorado Dean que luchaba con las tablas de multiplicar._

_Sam sabía por experiencia que molestar a su hermano cuando no estaba de buen humor, podía acarrearle serias consecuencias, así que se entretuvo jugando con unos autitos._

_Para cuando John llegó, Sam hacía rato que dormía, así que Dean extrajo la nota de donde la había guardado, se la pasó a su progenitor y éste la firmó dando su consentimiento._

_Al día siguiente, Dean preparó a su hermano para la jornada escolar y ambos emprendieron camino a la escuela. Al llegar allí, vieron a varias personas con guardapolvos blancos y que no eran los docentes. Dean sabía para qué habían ido éstos a la escuela pero no creyó oportuno alertar al pequeño. Pensó que en este caso el factor sorpresa sería lo mejor. Así que lo saludó como todos los días y se dirigió a su salón de clases._

_Unas horas más tarde John se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la escuela de los chicos, había recibido un llamado de la maestra de Sam, quien le pedía desesperada que se presentara en la escuela. Algo había sucedido con Samuel._

_- ¿Cómo que no está? ¿Qué quiere decir con que desapareció? – inquirió un enfurecido John Winchester al enterarse de que su hijo no estaba en la escuela._

_- Lo siento, señor Winchester. Cuando las enfermeras comenzaron a aplicar las vacunas a todos los chicos, Sam comenzó a correr, tal vez se asustó, no sé. La cuestión es que lo perseguimos hasta la tapia del colegio, ya que se había trepado allí y se negaba a bajar. Como no logramos convencerlo con ningún argumento para que regresara a su salón de clases, la señora directora se aproximó y lo agarró de una pierna. Cuando se vio atrapado, Sam pateó en la cara a la directora y se arrojó hacia la calle y corrió a toda velocidad. Las maestras y el guardia lo perseguimos, pero el chico fue muy hábil y nos eludió. Lo siento, señor Winchester, no sabemos dónde pueda estar._

_John tomó su camioneta y se dirigió al apartamento que alquilaban en ese pueblo. Nada. Ni rastros de Sam. Hizo una rápida recorrida por parques y plazas cercanas al colegio, pero no logró ubicar al pequeño. Ya al borde de la desesperación y con el corazón atenazado de angustia regresó a la escuela y pidió que trajeran a su hijo mayor._

_Cuando Dean vio la cara de su padre, se dio cuenta de que algo malo había pasado._

_- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Sam?- fue lo primero que brotó de los labios del mayor._

_- Lo siento, Dean. Sam huyó de la escuela. Parece que entró en pánico cuando vio que lo iban a vacunar, golpeó a la directora y huyó. No lo puedo encontrar._

_Una lenta sonrisa de orgullo asomó a los labios del más grande de los hijos de John Winchester. ¡Su Sammy había noqueado a la directora! ¡Pero si se merecía un premio por eso!_

_- Hijo, ya no sé dónde buscar. Vamos a tener que advertir a las autoridades._

_- No, papá espera, creo que yo sé dónde lo puedo hallar.- dijo Dean muy seguro de sí mismo._

_- Sólo te pido que me esperes aquí, regresaré con Sammy en un rato, por favor papá._

_- Está bien, asintió John preguntándose cuál sería el as que tenía guardado en la manga su hijo._

_Dean salió rápidamente de la escuela y se dirigió hacia un pequeño negocio que vendía unos deliciosos caramelos de chocolate y menta que Sam adoraba y que él le compraba casi todos los días. Siempre que salían de la escuela Dean tomaba una ruta que no era ni la más directa ni la más corta pero que los llevaba directamente hacia ese negocio. El mayor se aseguraba siempre de tener unas monedas en sus bolsillos y darle al menor ese gusto, comprarle todos los días esos caramelos que adoraba. A veces Dean lograba llevar unas monedas de más y eso le permitía comprarse unas confituras para él también. Cuando eso sucedía, atravesaban la calle y se internaban en un parque cercano, pero no se quedaban allí sentados sino que se trepaban a un enorme y añoso árbol mientras disfrutaban de esas dulzuras. Era uno de los pocos momentos en que Dean se sentía un niño al igual que Sam y a la vez como sabía la felicidad que le producía al pequeño compartir esos momentos con él allá en ese árbol, se había transformado en una rutina que ambos cumplían casi todos los días. Y Dean sospechaba que ese lugar sería el primero al que acudiría Sam si se sintiese en peligro._

_Y no se equivocó: apenas llegó al parque se dirigió al árbol y allá arriba vio a su hermanito hecho un mar de lágrimas. Ascendió lo más rápido que pudo y cuando estuvo a su lado lo abrazó muy fuerte, sintiendo el cálido aliento de su hermano mientras los sollozos lo envolvían. Dejo que Sam llorase un rato, luego le tomó su rostro con las manos, limpiándole las lágrimas y mientras le daba uno de los caramelos de menta y chocolate que había llevado para la ocasión lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:_

_- Sam, tenemos que hablar._

_- Shi, Dean. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sam con la boca llena del dulce._

_- Primero que todo, no debiste huír como hiciste, casi nos matas a papá y a mí del susto. Y luego, me vas a decir que le tienes miedo a un pequeño pinchazo, Sammy?_

_- Shi, y yo no voy a volver, ¡nadie me va a poner ninguna vacuna!- comenzó a gritar testarudamente el menor._

_- Sí que vas a volver, o quieres que papá diga que no eres un verdadero Winchester? Un Winchester no llora por un pinchazo, Sam._

_- No voy a volver. ¡No voy a bajarme de acá!_

_- Vas a bajarte, Sam o te juro que te bajo yo y no va a ser por las buenas. Papá nos va a matar a los dos si sabe que en vez de regresar a casa luego del colegio te traigo a este parque y te compro esos caramelos._

_Al parecer esas fueron las palabras que hicieron entrar en razón al más pequeño._

_- Si voy, ¿podemos seguir viniendo acá y me comprarás más caramelos, De?_

_- Claro que sí, Sammy, pero tiene que seguir siendo nuestro secreto, ¿entiendes?_

_- ¿Y cómo hago para no tenerle miedo a las vacunas, De?_

_- Hagamos una cosa, Sam: yo te voy a acompañar y me quedaré a tu lado. Te prometo que será sólo un minuto y si te duele me puedes apretar la mano tanto como para rompérmela. ¿Ok?_

_- ¿De verdad te puedo apretar así la mano?_

_- Claro, enano. Vamos, y recuerda nada de lágrimas y no le dices a papá lo del árbol y lo de los caramelos. Le diremos que te hallé caminando cerca de la escuela y que tú no te acuerdas por dónde ibas._

_- Vale, Dean._

_Unos minutos después un triunfante Dean entraba a la escuela de la mano de su hermano pequeño, que venía muy tranquilo y sonriente, confiado en las palabras del mayor. Luego del revuelo inicial, cuando todos se hubieron calmado, Sam entró por su propio pie al vacunatorio, obvio que de la mano de Dean, a quien se había asegurado de no soltar durante todo ese tiempo. Tal y como su hermano le había prometido el dolor fue sólo un instante y pronto todo había pasado. Sam estaba exultante: había demostrado que era un Winchester como le había dicho Dean y se había asegurado la provisión de caramelos para los próximos días._

_Esa noche, antes de dormirse, mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse la ropa de noche, Dean no pudo callarse y al darle el beso de las buenas noches le dijo a su pequeño Sammy: - No sabía que tenía una mula por hermano, Sam. ¡Buen golpe el que le diste a la directora_!

* * *

Reviews,please... thanks :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaa! Aquí he regresado. Lamento la tardanza. Este capi – el sexto- lo dividiré en dos partes, ya que se ha hecho más largo de lo que suponía. Hoy va la primera parte y el miércoles a más tardar la segunda. Pero voy a esperar mi cuota de reviews, como hace una amiga mía, para postear. Gracias a Yohko, Chiyo y sammynanci que han escrito cosas tan lindas, sobre todo cuando estaba falta de inspiración. Y a los que no postearon comentarios, no importa, gracias por leer. ¡Son geniales! **

**Aquí en este capi, vamos a encontrar un poco de hurt!Dean… (si, hay más….). Luego viene más hurt!Sam y además de eso tenemos los problemas que este ser les dará….que son muchos!**

**Nos leemos prontito.**

**CAPÍTULO 6:** **ENFRENTANDO AL ENEMIGO**

- Ahora que has terminado tu sesión de corte y confección, ¿puedes decirme dónde diablos te habías metido? – se animó a preguntar Dean, sacudiendo la cabeza para tratar de regresar al presente.

- Pues no estoy muy seguro pero creo que es una dama de blanco. Anoche luego de que te dormiste, oí cadenas arrastrándose por la calle y salí a ver de qué se trataba…

- Claro, gracias por despertarme. ¿Te acuerdas que somos un equipo? – interrumpió cabreado Dean.

Sam ignoró el comentario, haciendo un gesto de fastidio con sus ojos y prosiguió:

- como decía, oí un ruido de cadenas y cuando salí, un ser de fuego que al principio creí un poltergeist se me acercó. Lo enfrenté, y luego sentí que me desvanecía. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo. Me desperté en una especie de cueva que está en las afueras del pueblo y una mujer de largo cabello negro me miraba con furia. Trató de atacarme pero no sé porqué, no pudo hacerme daño y eso la espantó. Luego regresé aquí. Eso es todo, Dean.

- Así que la muy hija de puta elige a sus víctimas. ¿Qué, se ha enamorado del bueno de Sammy? ¿Por eso no te ha hecho daño? – Dean respondió sin poder evitar el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

- Mira, Dean no creo que sea eso y termina ya con tus bromas. Es tiempo de que vayamos a esa cueva a patearle el culo a ese ser ¿No crees?

- ¿Vamos a ir así, sin hacer una investigación previa? Eso no es típico de ti, hermano. Así es como actúo yo, tu eres más cuidadoso…

- No creo que sea necesaria ninguna investigación, Dean. Sabemos que es un fantasma. Sabemos cómo acabar con ella. Papá nos ha enseñado muy bien cómo tratar a estas mujeres fantasmas despechadas.

- Está bien, prepararemos las armas y saldremos apenas llegue Bobby.

Una vez decidida la línea de acción, los hermanos optaron por dirigirse hacia un pintoresco comedor familiar en donde servían comida típica mexicana, oportunidad que Dean había considerado óptima para probar la gastronomía de allí. Se sentaron en una pequeña mesita ubicada al fondo del salón y se entretuvieron observando la decoración del mismo hasta que la mesera les trajo la carta.

¿Qué diablos…? –fue lo que alcanzó a decir Dean sorprendido.

Sam lo miró sin entender. Y luego miró a la mesera y comprendió. La chica estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas y al sentirse observada por el menor de los Winchester salió corriendo hacia el patio. Dean hizo un ademán de seguirla pero Sam lo detuvo:

- No, Dean. Déjame hablar con ella. Tal vez ahora se sienta dispuesta a decir algo más. Por favor, hermano – insistió Sam poniendo esa cara suya a la que el mayor no sabía resistirse.

El cazador asintió, bajando la vista y dando un largo sorbo a su vaso de agua.

En el patio, amplio y luminoso, la joven vendedora de cactus lloraba en silencio. Sam se acercó y se quedó parado a su lado, sin decir una palabra. Fue la chica quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿No vas a preguntarme nada? Si estás con el otro sujeto, seguro que tú también estás investigando el asunto ese de las muertes…

- No voy a obligarte a hablar, si es a lo que te refieres. Y sí, estoy con el sujeto con el que hablaste, quien por cierto, suele tener poco tacto. Lamento el mal momento que te hizo pasar.

- Gracias, eres muy gentil. ¿Sabes? Ana era mi mejor amiga y la vi morir… ha sido horrible. Y vuestra llegada no ha hecho más que remover viejas heridas. La familia de mi amiga me culpa por su muerte, dicen que yo debería haber hecho algo por ella, intentar salvarla, no sé, pero te lo juro, no pude hacer nada. Las cosas se habían puesto raras la noche anterior. Yo estaba guardando las plantas como lo hago todas las tardes cuando vi por la ventana de la sacristía a un sacerdote dando misa. Eso en sí no es extraño, ya que suelen venir los padres de una misión cercana y dan misa. Lo raro es que la iglesia estaba cerrada. No había nadie allí para oír la misa. Y el padrecito ese, pareció darse cuenta que lo observaba por la ventana y me miró de un modo que casi me muero del susto. Salí corriendo de allí. Y fui a la casa de Ana a contarle lo que había visto. Ella era bastante incrédula y se rió de mí. Luego le dijo a su padre que iba a acompañarme a mi casa, porque yo tenía miedo de ir sola. Pero no era verdad. Sólo fue una excusa, salió conmigo pero se fue hacia el otro lado del pueblo, donde se veía con su amante. Un sujeto casado. Nunca me dijo su nombre.

- ¿Y por qué salió a escondidas? ¿Alguien le impedía ver a su amante? Ana era adulta, mayor de edad- preguntó Sam suavemente.

- Es que su familia es muy estricta con esas cosas. Su padre le decía que estaba llamando al demonio con esa idea suya de seguir con ese hombre casado. Le decía que cuando se muriera se iba a ir derechito al infierno. Ana no creía en esas cosas. Se reía de todas nuestras tradiciones. Y mira cómo ha acabado - sollozó la joven.

- ¿Y por eso te culpa su familia ahora?

- Sí. Ellos creen que se más de lo que digo. Y piensan que yo le apoyaba en su idea de seguir con su amante.

- Está bien, cálmate. Vamos a solucionar esto. Nadie más va a morir, ¿me oyes? – le dijo Sam con voz calmada.

Justo en ese momento, se acercó a la joven el mismo hombre que la había alejado de Dean, cuando éste intentaba obtener datos de la chica muerta.

- Ya se lo dije al rubio, ahora te lo digo a ti, por si no le ha quedado clarito: ¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡No anden hurgando en nuestras cosas! Y sobre todo, ¡aléjense de mi hija, ella no va a hablar con ustedes!

Sam se retiró casi sin decir palabra, apenas musitó un "lo siento" cuando pasó junto al sujeto. Llegó a la mesa en donde Dean lo esperaba ansioso. Y le pidió:

- Dean, vámonos de aquí, no somos bienvenidos.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Sammy? ¿Qué te dijeron?

- Ahora te lo explico. Anda muévete. Vamos afuera.

Una vez en el bar del hotel, y frente a sendos botellines de cerveza, Sam le contó la charla que había tenido con la vendedora de cactus y el encuentro con su padre.

- Así que con un hombre casado, ¿eh? –dijo Dean con mirada pícara.

- ¿Crees que esa haya sido la causa de la muerte de Ana? El espíritu furioso de la dama de blanco la atacó porque se estaba acostando con un hombre casado. Y quiso vengarse.

- No sé, Sam. Las damas de blanco no decapitan a sus víctimas y en general éstas son hombres, no mujeres. ¿Y el cura ese que nuestra florista dice haber visto? Esto me da mala espina. Y verás que Bobby me da la razón cuando llegue.

El debate siguió durante un tiempo más. Luego los hermanos Winchester regresaron a su habitación a preparar su pequeña incursión nocturna. Dean ayudó a Sam a cambiarse los vendajes y a desinfectarse las heridas. Lo hizo mecánicamente, con la práctica de quien lo hace a menudo. Pero su mirada estaba muy lejos. Y Sam lo notó.

- ¿Te sucede algo? –le preguntó con ojos inquisitivos.

- ¿Qué? No, no. Nada. Me duele un poco la cabeza, eso es todo – mintió el rubio.

- Dean, no creas que me puedes engañar como si tuviera cinco años. Ya no los tengo. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de ser un niño y te conozco demasiado bien como para darme cuenta que tienes algún problema que no quieres contarme.

- No me molestes, Sam. No estoy de humor –fue la lacónica respuesta del primogénito de John.

Y el mayor se dio la vuelta en su cama y se dispuso a dormir. Sam no insistió, tomó su portátil y se puso a trabajar.

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que imaginaron y los muchachos, armados y listos emprendieron viaje hacia la cueva en donde había despertado Sam al ser secuestrado por el fantasma. No tuvieron que esperar mucho. En realidad, cuando llegaron, un extraño resplandor mortecino salía de la caverna e iluminaba la escena; ningún ser humano en sus cabales habría entrado allí, pero los hermanos se dedicaban a eso, así que no dudaron ni un instante. Cuando ingresaron, un extraño ser de fuego los miraba desde el centro de la cueva. No llegaron a tomar sus armas. Al menos Dean, no logró hacerlo. La fuerza de ese ser lo lanzó contra la pared de la caverna, golpeándolo en la cabeza y la espalda. Con un quejido, el cazador cayó desvanecido. Sam, mientras tanto había logrado sacar su arma y le disparaba balas de sal, convencido de acabar –al menos temporalmente- con el ser que había atacado a su hermano. Las balas no le hicieron daño, sólo evitaron que acabara en ese instante con Dean. El ser de fuego miró a Sam, que aprovechó para arrojarle agua bendita en gran cantidad, cosa que puso de muy mal humor al ente, pero sin causarle más que un poco de ardor.

- No te abuses, Sam Winchester. Que no pueda dañarte a ti, no impide que destruya a ese ser a quien tanto quieres – le dijo señalando al desvanecido rubio. - Y a él sí que tengo motivos para matarlo – luego de lo cual desapareció.

Unos instantes después Sam trataba de reanimar a su hermano, asegurándose primero que sus heridas no fueran de gravedad.

- Auuuch! ¿qué pasó, Sam? – preguntó Dean aún confundido por el golpe. Trató de incorporarse pero el mareo y el agudo dolor en sus costillas lo hicieron desistir de esa idea, y se dejó caer en brazos de su hermano, que lo sostenía.

- Te ha golpeado el ente, Dean. Pero no es una dama de blanco. Este es un espíritu vengativo. Y está atado a algo material, debemos averiguar quién fue en vida y a qué está encadenado. ¿te duele mucho la cabeza?

- Gracias por preguntar, Samantha. Sí, me duele mucho y estoy cabreado con ese espíritu. Voy a patearle el culo apenas me pueda levantar de aquí.

- Por ahora vas a ir derechito a la cama, a descansar. Te has roto alguna costilla y seguro que tienes una concusión. Vamos, te voy a ayudar a pararte y trataremos de regresar al hotel.

Dean asintió, y luego con la ayuda de su hermano se incorporó. Con paso inseguro, ambos regresaron lentamente por donde habían venido. Varias veces durante el trayecto, Dean estuvo a punto de desmayarse a causa del dolor. Y la náusea lo estaba matando, aunque trataba de disimular delante de Sam. Odiaba verse débil o enfermo, pero eso es muy difícil cuando tu cabeza da vueltas y vueltas sin parar. Unas cuadras antes del hotel no aguantó más. Se detuvo y Sam adivinó lo que le sucedía. Lo sostuvo mientras vaciaba su estómago. En silencio, le dio tiempo a reponerse. El esfuerzo había hecho que sus costillas se quejaran y el dolor era ahora oficialmente insoportable.

- Apenas lleguemos al hotel te daré algo para el dolor – lo tranquilizó Sam.

- Gr-gracias, Sam.

Una vez allí y luego de las curaciones del caso, el menor buscó en el botiquín de primeros auxilios un calmante fuerte, adecuado para lo que tenía el rubio, quien se lo tomó con gesto de asco. Unos instantes después, comenzó a sentirse adormilado a causa del medicamento, pero antes de dormirse le dijo a Sam:

- ¿Qué ocultas, Sammy?

- ¿De qué hablas, hermano? Yo no oculto nada…

Pero el mayor ya dormía. No lo había oído. Sam se puso a trabajar en su portátil, ahora convencido de que enfrentaban algo más que una simple dama de blanco.


	7. Chapter 6 b

**¡Hola! He concluido la 2º parte del capítulo 6º. Y tal como prometí, hoy miércoles la subo para que puedan saber cómo sigue esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus coments tan inspiradores, Yohko, sammynanci, lunaroja, samdeanlover, Chiyo Asakura. Trataré de postear el próximo capi el día sábado, así no prolongo la intriga y van sabiendo lo que hay tras el espíritu vengativo y tras el archivo de Sammy. **

**En este capi no hay mucho hurt…. Salvo que el sufrimiento y mal humor de Dean puedan ser considerados hurt psicológico…queda a vuestro criterio verlo así o no. En el próximo capi, hay más hurt!Sam (así que sammynanci, vas a estar de parabienes!). Y falta la gran explosión espiritual de Dean luego de todo lo que viene…. Muahahahaha Ya hablé demasiado… a leer!**

- Vaya, estáis destruidos los dos. Os dejo solos un par de días y un simple espíritu casi acaba con vosotros – fue el comentario de Bobby apenas entró a la habitación que los hermanos rentaban.

- No es tan así, Bobby. Ese cabrón nos está resultando más difícil de cazar de lo que imaginábamos. Es muy fuerte – le respondió Dean incorporándose un poco en la cama con un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

- ¿Y por qué creéis que os envié aquí, idiotas? Si esto fuera una simple misión de salar y quemar, lo habría hecho yo mismo o habría enviado a algún novato. Pero esto es algo más complejo.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste, Bobby? – le reprochó Sam.

- Ustedes dos necesitan nuevos desafíos para mantenerse en forma, y me pareció que esto era lo adecuado – mintió el viejo cazador lanzando una mirada cómplice a Sam, quien comprendió rápidamente las intenciones del hombre.

- Hasta ahora lo que sabemos es que no es una dama de blanco como suponíamos, que sus intenciones son bastante oscuras, y está la cuestión de los años…- Dean no alcanzó a terminar la frase.

- ¿Qué años? – inquirió Bobby.

- Pues verás, -comenzó Sam – aparentemente los ataques se producen cada treinta y cinco años, con excepción de los de ahora, que han surgido luego de sólo quince años. Es como si el espíritu se hubiera adelantado en el tiempo.

- ¿Y estáis seguros que os enfrentáis a un espíritu furioso o vengativo? – preguntó inteligentemente el hombre mayor.

- Pues no sé qué más podría ser…. –concluyó Dean pensativo.

- Mira, Dean he leído cientos de leyendas hispánicas que podrían explicar los ataques, los ciclos, la forma de morir de las víctimas. No puedo decidirme aún por ninguna.

- ¿Habéis entrevistado a todos los familiares de las víctimas? –preguntó sabiamente Bobby.

- Hemos entrevistado a la amiga de Ana, la mujer muerta. Pero los otros no nos han permitido hablar con ellos –respondió Dean adelantándose a su hermano.

- Bien, genio. Eso es lo que voy a hacer. Hablar con la gente, pero en su mismo idioma. Ustedes son extranjeros en esta tierra. Por eso no han querido contarles nada. Vuelvo en un rato – y acto seguido Bobby salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Los hermanos se quedaron mirándose, con escepticismo en sus rostros porque estaban convencidos de que los parroquianos iban a tratar a Bobby del mismo modo que lo habían hecho con ellos. Dean miró fijamente a Sam durante unos instantes y luego cambió la dirección de su mirada, sin decir palabra y siguió manteniendo el silencio que lo acompañaba desde que esa mañana había despertado. Sam, por su parte, miró interrogativamente al mayor y luego, viendo el desinterés o la indiferencia que éste mostraba, optó por no preguntar lo que le sucedía, ya que creía imaginarlo.

Dos horas después, Bobby entró sonriente a la habitación de los muchachos.

- Bien, idiotas. Les dije que no sabían hacer preguntas. Oigan esto: el tipo que murió golpeado, pateado por animales o algo similar ¿lo recuerdan?

- Claro, Bobby, claro que lo recordamos…

- Pues, ¿sabían que el sujeto era el donjuán del pueblo? Ha dejado a su viuda y además de ella, tres amantes se disputan el derecho a ser considerada "la única".

- Vaya sujeto…lograr eso en un pueblo como este, es toda una hazaña – dijo Dean lanzando un silbido de admiración.

- Lo dices porque desde que llegamos ni una mujer te ha mirado –le retrucó Sam divertido.

- Lo que interesa de esta historia es que el sujeto en cuestión fue atacado por esa cosa cuando regresaba de la casa de una de sus amantes. La chica está aterrorizada, porque está convencida de que "eso" va a volver por ella, para llevársela al infierno.

- En este pueblo todos creen que van a ir al Infierno- le respondió el rubio con un dejo de amargura en su voz.

- Pero en este caso, tienen buenos motivos para creerlo, Dean. Según su religión, ellos han estado pecando y eso se paga. Al parecer algunos pobladores de Marshall Creek han relajado sus costumbres de modo excesivo y ahora están pagándolo – le respondió Bobby que comenzaba a trazar un gráfico en su cuaderno.

- Y de las otras dos muertes ¿has averiguado algo? –preguntó Sam interesándose.

- Mmmmmmm. Sí. Esos dos han muerto decididamente lejos del pueblo, en las afueras, mientras tenían sexo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que ellos… ellos? – preguntó Dean con ojos de asombro.

- Ellos estaban… juntos? ¿Cómo juntos- juntos? completó interrogativo Sam.

- Vaya chicos, ustedes deben estar oxidándose. ¿No han averiguado nada de esto? ¿Qué han estado haciendo? ¿Peleándose? Parecen dos adolescentes. El informe de la policía local es bastante explícito y completo. Todo está allí.

Sam y Dean se miraron con frustración. Verse ridiculizados por el anciano cazador era una de las cosas que ninguno de los dos soportaba. Y descubrir que Bobby en dos horas había descubierto más que ellos en dos días los ponía en una situación para nada cómoda.

- ¿Entonces estamos frente a un espíritu que odia el sexo? Preguntó Dean abriendo sus ojos verdes.

- O estamos frente a alguien que fue despechado en su vida terrenal y está buscando venganza, o está tratando de encontrar a su amante para acabar con él. –le contestó Sam mirando su portátil.

- Y los treinta y cinco años ¿es la edad en que murió el fantasma o la edad que tenía su amante cuando murió?

- Vaya, chicos, ahora sí parece que están pensando como cazadores experimentados. Hasta hace unos minutos no parecían ser los hijos de John Winchester. Si hasta estaba pensando en darles a beber agua bendita… -dijo Bobby cogiendo su gorra y encaminándose hacia la puerta. –Voy a la morgue de la ciudad vecina. Allí están los cuerpos depositados. Veré qué encuentro. Ustedes dos, genios, vayan a la biblioteca y no salgan de allí hasta que encuentren las respuestas a todas las preguntas que nos hemos planteado.

Y habiendo dicho así, Bobby salió de la habitación y unos segundos después el motor de su automóvil se oía cada vez más lejano, a causa de la distancia. Los hermanos, por su parte se prepararon para cumplir su parte del trabajo. Una vez en la biblioteca, el trabajo se hizo arduo y pesado. Los minutos se transformaron en horas, las horas en más horas y nada parecía surgir. Sam estaba absorto en la lectura de un libro pequeño y ajado. De pronto, se oyeron fuertes murmullos provenientes del exterior del edificio, seguidos de sollozos que aumentaban de intensidad. Los muchachos salieron rápidamente del edificio para encontrarse cara a cara con el padre de la joven vendedora de cactus, que los miraba de manera acusadora:

- Ustedes dos han traído la desgracia a este pueblo. Todo a causa de su desvergüenza y desfachatez. Han causado la muerte de mi Tamara. ¡Ustedes la incitaron al pecado! ¡Váyanse de este pueblo o acabaremos con ustedes!

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Extraños, no sois bienvenidos en Marshall Creek! – el coro de voces airadas se hacía más y más fuerte cada vez, así que los Winchester optaron por retirarse prudentemente. Una vez en el hotel, llamaron a Bobby y decidieron reunirse con éste en las afueras del pueblo, cerca de la cueva donde al parecer residía el espíritu vengativo.

Dean se había quedado más callado aún de lo que lo estaba a la mañana, cosa que empezaba a preocupar a Sam, así que optó por la táctica de insistir hasta obtener respuestas de su hermano, aunque eso significara que éste le gruñera.

- ¿Qué te pasa hermano? ¿Por qué no me hablas?

- ¿Qué quieres que te conteste? ¿Acaso tengo algo que decir? Déjame en paz, Sam.

- Dean, siempre haces lo mismo. No hablas, te quedas callado, guardándote todo lo que sientes hasta que te haces daño a ti mismo. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a confiar en mí? ¡Soy tu hermano!

- ¿Confiar en ti, Sam? ¿De qué hablas? Claro, como tú no guardas ningún secreto… - sacudió la cabeza con amargura. – Y quieres que te confiese que me siento como la mierda porque otra persona ha muerto por mi culpa. Vaya. Si hasta se está haciendo costumbre que suceda así. ¡Otra inocente ha muerto por culpa mía! – el rubio lo miraba con su verdes ojos velados por una fina capa de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. – Supongo que ya tienes tu verdad, hermano, así que déjame en paz.

Sam no le respondió. Se quedó allí tratando de entender qué había provocado esa reacción en Dean. ¿Por qué le había echado en cara el no poder confiar en él? ¿Qué secreto guardaba él que Dean no supiera? Y de pronto su rostro se ensombreció. Recordó un archivo que guardaba en su portátil y que debería haber eliminado hacía ya bastante tiempo. O al menos debería haberlo puesto a buen resguardo de miradas indiscretas. Ahora estaba bien jodido. Si Dean había leído eso, podía comprender que estuviera tan cabreado. Vaya. Con razón lo estaba. Debía hallar una salida. Y rápido.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola gente! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 7 de esta historia. Debo agradecer los reviews que me dejaron, aunque desafortunadamente no fueron tantos como en otros capis (por favor…¿me dejan algunos esta vez¿ digo… como para inspirarme más rápido con el 8º) En fin, en este capi sólo habrá investigación, aclaración de algunos puntos oscuros y nuevos interrogantes para nuestros hermanos favoritos. Digamos que es un capi de transición… Disfrútenlo y nos leemos prontito!**

**CAPÍTULO 7****. REVELACIONES Y CONSECUENCIAS**

Para cuando Bobby los alcanzó, las noticias habían corrido como reguero de pólvora en el pequeño pueblo de Marshall Creek, así que el experimentado cazador sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido con la joven Tamara, como se llamaba la vendedora de cactus. Según había oído en la gasolinera en donde se había detenido a reabastecer de combustible su vehículo, la chica había sido atacada esa madrugada, casi al amanecer. El terrible ruido de cadenas arrastrándose se había oído en todo el pueblo. Aunque nadie había salido a ver de qué se trataba. Desde que esta aparición rondaba por el pueblo, ninguna persona se atrevía a asomarse fuera hasta que el sol estuviera bien alto en el cielo. Pero Tamara había tenido una discusión con su padre, no se sabía aún los motivos, y luego de eso salió rumbo al centro del pueblo y jamás volvió. La hallaron unas jóvenes que se dirigían a su trabajo en una escuela de la zona. Hasta allí lo que Bobby había logrado averiguar mientras cargaba gasolina. Los chicos Winchester, mientras tanto esperaban en una pequeña cabaña abandonada en las afueras del pueblo. El tiempo se les había hecho largo, por la angustia de la espera y porque ésta no podía ser matizada con las conversaciones de hermanos que solían tener. Dean seguía malhumorado y dolorido. Sam también estaba golpeado y aunque no quería decir nada, sospechaba que la herida del pecho, que había tenido que suturarse él mismo, había comenzado a infectarse y eso le estaba provocando fiebre. Así que pasaron las horas en absoluto silencio. Cuando Sam observó que Dean se había dormido, aprovechó para utilizar su portátil y "corregir" algunas cosas en el archivo que sospechaba era la causa del mal humor del mayor. Por ahora, era lo único que podía hacer, y rezar porque Dean admitiera sus explicaciones sin agregar más desconfianza a su ya deteriorada relación. Se llenó de nostalgia recordando épocas en las que ambos confiaban ciegamente en el otro, en que no había secretos entre ellos y que podían sentir que el otro lo apoyaba por completo, al ciento por ciento en cualquier circunstancia. Y volvió a lamentar haber sido tan descuidado. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el conocido ruido del motor del vehículo de Bobby. Se apresuró a salir fuera de la cabaña para hablar con el veterano cazador antes de que su hermano despertara. Pero esto no fue posible, para cuando Bobby detuvo el motor, Dean estaba allí, al lado de Sam, listo para oír las novedades que pudiera traer el recién llegado.

- ¿Y bien, Bobby? –preguntó inquieto el menor.

- Pues me temo que ustedes dos han sido declarados personas no gratas en el pueblo. Será muy difícil que puedan volver a poner un pie allí, sin recibir un par de perdigonazos en vuestros estúpidos culos.

- No entiendo, Bobby. ¿Qué diablos fue lo que hicimos para que nos odien tanto? –inquirió Dean con incredulidad.

Bobby hizo un gesto de impaciencia. Y luego sacudió su cabeza con resignación. Tomó aire y se dispuso a explicar calmadamente lo que había observado. A veces los Winchester acababan con su paciencia, aunque se preciaba de tener mucha…

- Ya se los dije ayer, pero voy a repetírselos por última vez. Esta gente es muy tradicionalista, son muy supersticiosos, y además se conocen demasiado bien entre ellos. No les gustan los forasteros que llegan a husmear en sus asuntos. Ya tienen demasiado con esa aparición que los persigue matando a sus hermanos, hijos, maridos o amantes como para tener que lidiar con dos sujetos que no paran de hacer preguntas, de entrometerse en sus vidas y para colmo, la única persona que se atrevió a responderles y a ayudarlos, está muerta. ¿Comprenden ahora porqué tienen deseos de lincharlos, idiotas? – el anciano se acarició la barba mientras estudiaba los rostros de sus dos colegas. Esperaba que ahora sí, por fin hubieran entendido la realidad de Marshall Creek.

- ¡Pero no es nuestra culpa que Tamara esté muerta! –se atrevió a protestar Dean al tiempo que recibía una mirada fulminante del menor, que se esforzaba por comprender lo que Bobby les trataba de transmitir.

- Está bien, Bobby. Ya lo tenemos, ¿no es verdad, hermano? – preguntó Sam volviendo a mirar inquisitivamente al mayor que se hacía el desentendido.

- Sí, sí. No soy idiota. Ya he entendido. Y creo que en vez de seguir discutiendo nuestros sentimientos como si fuéramos nenazas, deberíamos ponernos a buscar algo más acerca del patrón que sigue esa cosa, para tratar de predecir dónde atacará la próxima vez.

- Yo he encontrado algo. ¿Recuerdas ese libro pequeño que leía en la biblioteca? – preguntó Sam mientras extraía el dichoso librito de su campera.

- Vaya, hermano, sí que te he enseñado bien –contestó Dean mirando a Bobby con una mezcla de orgullo y paternalismo en su voz.

- El libro es un pequeño compendio de historias escritas por una mujer que vivió en estas tierras en el siglo XVIII. Pueden aparecer como cuentos fantásticos para el ojo inexperto, pero para nosotros, está claro como el agua: está contando una historia que involucra a un ser sobrenatural. Refiere la historia de un sacerdote católico, uno de los primeros en asentarse aquí, que se enamoró de la hija mayor de una familia muy poderosa de la zona, dueños de prácticamente todo el pueblo, y cuyo amor fue creciendo en secreto. Relata que los amantes se encontraban en la sacristía de la iglesia, luego de que el sacerdote celebrara misa, para tener sus fogosos encuentros. Esta historia duró varios años, hasta que la joven descubrió que estaba embarazada. Desesperada, desafió a su padre, que le había prohibido salir de su cuarto y se dirigió en plena noche a contarle a su amado lo que le sucedía. El sacerdote la recibió lleno de temor pero a pesar de ello, rápidamente optaron por huir del pueblo. Mientras hacían los preparativos, fueron sorprendidos por el padre de la joven, que había sido advertido por la hermana menor de la joven, que en secreto envidiaba el amor de su hermana y del religioso. No hubo tiempo de nada, el terrateniente decapitó de un solo golpe de su espada al hombre de sotana, cuya cabeza rodó por el piso, y la joven presa de un ataque de nervios, fue regresada a su casa, en donde murió luego de varios días de terrible agonía y delirio.

- Vaya historia, Sam – dijo Dean lanzando un silbido de admiración.

- Creo que eso explica muchas cosas, ¿no? Hasta el sacerdote fantasma dando misa – exclamó Bobby quitándose la gorra con gesto pensativo.

- Eso creo, Bobby. Parece que el espíritu de la joven ronda aún por el pueblo en busca de su amado. Y de paso, si halla personas en su misma situación o parecida, acaba con ellas – caviló Sam. – O tal vez es el espíritu del sacerdote…

- ¿Un espíritu desesperado y vengativo a la vez? O dos espíritus desesperados – preguntó Dean con un gesto de duda. – Mira que no habíamos visto nada igual antes de esto…

- Pues sí, es verdad que no es muy común, pero la explicación de Sam tiene sentido – le respondió Bobby seguro de sí mismo. – Imagínate, acaban con su amado de una manera terrible y brutal, luego no se puede reponer de esa impresión y se muere en medio de gran sufrimiento, llevándose consigo al hijo de ambos. Yo estaría furioso. Y querría vengarme acabando con todos los que hicieran algo parecido.

- Así que el fantasma se carga al donjuán del pueblo, para castigarlo por su atrevimiento de desafiar las normas establecidas. Y luego se carga a la pareja de novios por el mismo motivo – supuso Sam.

- Y a la joven que murió cerca de la iglesia la mata como murió su amante, pero castigándola por su lujuria. ¡Vaya! – repuso Dean comiendo una dona que había traído Bobby del pueblo.

- ¿Y Tamara, por qué está muerta? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver en esto? Por lo que sabemos, ella no tenía un amante oculto ni estaba desafiando ninguna norma establecida – preguntó con aire ausente Sam.

Ninguno de los dos hombres pudo dar una respuesta satisfactoria a esas preguntas. Pero quedó implícito que lo siguiente que iban a hacer era hallarles contestación a las mismas. Las causas de la muerte de la joven vendedora de cactus iban a permitirles comprender el patrón que seguía el ser misterioso para elegir a sus víctimas.

- ¿Y por qué quiere acabar conmigo ese espíritu hijo de puta? –preguntó Dean con aire inocente.

- ¿Lo escuchaste? –preguntó Sam sorprendido. - ¿A ti qué te parece, donjuán?

- ¿De qué hablan chicos? – preguntó Bobby alzando la vista del cuaderno en donde escribía algo.

- Cuando nos enfrentamos al espíritu en la cueva, luego de que Dean cayó desvanecido por el golpe que recibió, el espíritu me habló y me indicó que podía acabar con mi hermano de una sola vez. Y que a él sí que tenía motivos para destruirlo. Supongo que es por lo que imagino - contestó Sam dubitativo.

- ¿Así que ustedes par de idiotas olvidaron decirme que Dean está en primer lugar en la lista de posibles víctimas del fantasma? – el viejo había perdido definitivamente la paciencia de la que se había armado.

- No creo que sea para tanto, Bobby. Sólo que no puede matar a Sam porque no tiene ninguna chica aún y ha decidido torturarme a mí, como siempre lo hacen estos bichos –le respondió el mayor de los hermanos.

- ¿No ha podido tocar a Sam? –el cazador seguía sorprendiéndose de lo que oía. -¿Y no se han preguntado el motivo de eso? –siguió preguntando con asombro.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y cavilaron durante unos instantes. Luego siguieron preguntándose cosas que los pudiese llevar a la resolución del misterio.

- Y en cuanto a la edad ¿hay alguna referencia numérica en tu libro, Sam? – preguntó el mayor inquisitivamente.

- Mmmmmm, a ver, sip. La historia transcurre durante 1835. Eso es lo único que parece encajar en el patrón. No hay datos acerca de la edad de los protagonistas.

- Sí, es verdad, eso parece coincidir con lo que hemos estado viendo – contestó Bobby.

- Sólo el hecho de que el año de la historia es 1835, pero no sabemos si el primer episodio se produjo en 1870, como debería, o cuándo sucedió. Recuerda que se quemaron los archivos –agregó Dean pensativo.

La conversación se interrumpió a causa del ruido del motor de un viejo vehículo que se aproximaba a la destartalada cabaña en donde se habían reunido los cazadores. Los tres hombres salieron a recibir al visitante, esperando lo peor. Pero resultó ser una anciana de edad indefinida, rostro ajado como el pergamino y ojos profundos e incisivos como los de un águila. La mujer hablaba en inglés con gran dificultad, con fuerte acento español, pero logró hacerse entender claramente.

- Vengo a advertirles. ¡Váyanse de este pueblo! ¡Está maldito! ¿Es que no han visto suficiente ya? –su tono era de angustia y profunda ira.

- Lo siento, señora. No acostumbramos irnos y dejar sucesos como estos sin resolver. Somos profesionales – respondió Dean impulsivamente. Sam lo miró de reojo con fastidio, dándole a entender que su respuesta no había sido la más diplomática, dadas las circunstancias.

- Lo siento, señora, lo que mi hermano quiso decir es que…-Sam fue interrumpido bruscamente por Bobby que había optado por ignorar la presencia de los dos hermanos, y se había puesto a hablar con la mujer.

- Entonces, señora ¿Por qué cree usted que debemos irnos? –fue la primera pregunta que hizo Bobby.

- ¿Es que no lo comprenden? Aquí esos muchachos corren peligro –dijo señalando a los Winchester.

- ¿Por qué iban a correr peligro? Ellos, al igual que yo, somos profesionales, sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos y créanos, nada de lo que nos pueda decir nos espantaría. No puede imaginar lo que hemos visto a lo largo de nuestras vidas –Bobby concluyó su comentario con una especie de orgullo paternal.

La mujer pareció titubear un momento, como si estuviera procesando la nueva información que le había proporcionado el veterano cazador. Luego rápidamente, miró a uno y otro lado y casi en un susurro les dijo, dirigiéndose a los hermanos.

- Miren, sé que es difícil de comprender, pero tengo visiones…tengo un don y he visto cosas, cosas horribles. Y si es verdad que son hermanos, pues cuídense mucho… Y si no lo son, ¡pues deberían cuidarse el doble!

Y con esta misteriosa frase, subió a su vehículo y arrancando el motor, se alejó en dirección contraria al pueblo. Los tres hombres se miraron sin decidirse a hablar. Ninguno tenía en realidad mucho que decir. La frase de la vidente había sido demasiado confusa ¿Por qué podía traerles dificultad el hecho de ser hermanos? Y peor aún, ¿por qué les complicaría la existencia el que no lo fueran? Era evidente que debían investigar bastante antes de enfrentarse a lo que rondaba por Marshall Creek.


	9. Chapter 8

**¡HOLA, HOLA, HOLA! Aquí estoy... he regresado. Pido mil disculpas por la demora. Saben que no me gusta tardar tanto en actualizar los fics, pero la vida real a veces te obliga a alejarte del mundo de SPN y los distintos empeños y obligaciones no te permiten hacer lo que tienes ganas de hacer. En fin, aquí he concluido con el capi 8. Ha sido más largo, les juro que me he esforzado para estirarlo lo más que he podido... (2451 palabras!). Pero hasta allí llegó lo que quería contar. A partir del capi 9 se abre otra parte de la historia, se empiezan a develar misterios y a solucionar algunos problemas... Sólo les pido paciencia... ¡GRACIAS! (por esperarme y por dejar tan lindos reviews que me han mejorado la semana).- **

**CAPÍTULO 8. "LOS HERMANOS SEAN UNIDOS**…"

Pero las cosas nunca salían como los Winchester las planificaban. Y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. Bobby –que era el único que no había sido proscrito del pueblo- optó por regresar allá para tratar de obtener más información acerca de la historia que Sam había relatado y si le era posible, trataría de entrevistar a alguna amiga cercana de Tamara, ya que era imprescindible averiguar la causa de su muerte. Los chicos Winchester, por su parte, irían al pueblo vecino, en donde el forense había realizado las autopsias y en donde estaban sus informes, esperando ser visto por los agentes del FBI Lukes y Jones. En cuanto Bobby se alejó, el diálogo entre los hermanos se volvió nulo. Cero. Nada de nada. Dean seguía ensimismado y molesto. Sam continuaba preocupado y también se lo notaba molesto. El mayor optó por limpiar las armas, como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando necesitaba concentrarse en algo y pensar. Y Sam, luego de dar una rápida ojeada a la portátil, con un comentario "no logro reducir la lista de entes sospechosos, Dean, vamos a tener que comenzar a descartar algunos" comenzó a calzarse el traje que lo caracterizaba como agente de la ley. Con una mueca de fastidio, Dean hizo lo propio. Cuando estuvieron listos, fue Sam el que cogió las llaves del Impala, listo para conducir hasta su destino, pero al acercarse al vehículo un fuerte mareo lo obligó a apoyarse en el mismo y respirar profundamente, tratando de recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Trató de evitar que su hermano notara lo que le sucedía, pero fue inútil. Años cuidándolo habían despertado en el mayor un fuerte instinto protector que hizo que en un instante estuviera al lado de Sam, tratando de saber lo que ocurría con él.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Sam? ¿Qué tienes? –en su voz se traslucía la angustia y la preocupación, prueba del amor que sentía por ese muchacho al que había criado. A pesar de todo, seguía queriéndolo como ese día en que Mary lo puso en sus brazos pidiéndole que lo cuidara y lo protegiera.

- Nada. No me pasa nada. ¿Por qué no dejas de preocuparte tanto por mí y empiezas a hacerlo por ti mismo? – le respondió Sam con voz fría y mirada dura.

- ¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué…? –Dean trató de hilvanar una frase pero lo que había oído era demasiado duro para ser verdad. ¿Su hermanito rechazando su ayuda? ¿Su hermano mirándolo fríamente, con una mirada carente de todo sentimiento? -¿pero qué diablos te pasa, Sam? Si hay alguien que debería estar molesto ese soy yo. Y en cambio me preocupo por tu salud y me rechazas de esa manera…ese no eres tú, Sammy.

Sam rodó los ojos con fastidio pero le respondió: - No tengo nada, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, hermano. Pero deberías empezar a pensar más en tu vida, en tu futuro. Ya te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, ¿vas a seguir haciendo esto toda tu vida? ¿No te enoja tener que seguir el camino que nos marcó papá? ¿Nunca quieres cambiar, hacer algo distinto, no se… tener una familia, por ejemplo?

Dean sonrió con benevolencia. Ahora sí sentía que quien hablaba era el bueno de Sam. Su hermano el sensible. El que siempre se preocupaba por el futuro. Por su bienestar. Y gracias a Dios que era así. Era quien lo mantenía humano. A pesar de que a veces parecía una niña con todo ese sentimentalismo, ese era el Sammy que él reconocía y amaba.

- ¿Todavía sigues pensando en tener una familia, Sam? ¿No has aprendido lo que nos sucede a los cazadores que nos atrevemos a pensar siquiera en una relación estable? Claro que me gustaría, pero lo tomo como lo que es, un maravilloso sueño inalcanzable. Al menos para nosotros. Nuestras cartas están echadas, hermanito. Y en cuanto a ti, no estás bien. No me mientas. No puedes ni sabes hacerlo. Ese mareo que has tenido es porque tienes fiebre. Desde anoche que te ha subido la temperatura y no has hecho nada para mejorarte. Te tomas ahora mismo unas aspirinas y apenas lleguemos al pueblo nos aseguraremos de que inicies una toma de antibióticos. Esa herida tuya que has creído coser tan bien, te está dando problemas ¿o no, Sammy?

Sam abrió la boca para hablar y la volvió a cerrar. Tuvo que hacer un nuevo esfuerzo hasta que pudo hablar. Tal era su asombro. ¿Cómo diablos había sabido todo eso Dean? "A él no puedo ocultarle nada" – pensó preocupado. "Estoy seguro de que sabe todo pero ha preferido no hablar, al menos por ahora" "¿Hasta cuándo mantendrá su boca cerrada?" – se preguntó Sam mientras miraba a Dean con una mezcla de desconfianza e incredulidad.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – fue la primera cosa que salió de la boca del menor, cuando logró articular palabra.

- Mmmfff. Tú no aprendes, ¿verdad? Anoche luego de que te dormiste comenzaste a temblar, tanto que te quejabas dormido. Así que me despertaste. Por la forma en que dormías, supe que tenías frío. Me acerqué para ponerte una frazada más y accidentalmente te toqué y así fue como supe que habías empezado a tener fiebre. Y te estuve vigilando todo el día. Has estado dolorido. Te has tocado la herida del pecho muchas veces, porque te está molestando bastante. ¿Me equivoco? –remató triunfante el mayor, con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

- No, no te equivocas – respondió Sam, en cierta forma feliz de haber recuperado a su hermano, de haberlo sacado de esa mudez pesada y triste que lo invadía y que a él le hacía tanto daño, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a verlo así. – Pero no es nada, no te preocupes. Haré lo que dices y en unos días estaré como nuevo. Ahora sube al automóvil que nos esperan unos forenses para darnos los informes, agente Jones.

- ¿Y tú crees que voy a dejarte conducir a mi bebé en ese estado? Realmente me asombras, Samuel Winchester. Dame esas llaves antes de que te patee el trasero – le respondió Dean rápidamente.

El viaje se hizo muy corto y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta estaban presentándose como agentes del FBI y habían obtenido el informe de la autopsia del cuerpo de Tamara, la joven vendedora de cactus. Lo que allí hallaron los llenó de más interrogantes y de un profundo desconcierto.

- Así que, dime ¿en definitiva cuál fue la causa de la muerte de esa pobre chica? – preguntó Dean mientras conducían de regreso a su precario refugio.

- Bueno, es extraño pero según el forense, murió a dentelladas…

- ¿A qué, Sammy? ¿estás loco, hermano? ¿La mordieron hasta matarla? – un asombrado Dean casi pierde el control del Impala mientras interrogaba a su hermano.

- Es lo que dice el informe. Fue mordida por una animal bastante grande, a juzgar por la medida de los dientes. Y no es un vampiro, te lo aseguro. Recibió tantas mordeduras que murió desangrada, en medio de terribles sufrimientos, claro – terminó Sam arrepintiéndose en el acto de lo que había dicho.

- Es mi culpa, Sam. Yo provoqué la ira de ese ser, por eso la mató. Porque aceptó hablar conmigo. Fue la única que nos contó algo de lo que sucedía en el pueblo. – el sentimiento de culpa agobiaba al rubio, que a pesar de tratar de ocultarlo, no lo lograba ni remotamente, su mirada se había ensombrecido y los ojos verdes le brillaban llenos de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

- No te tortures. No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta. Vamos a reunirnos con Bobby. Veremos qué fue lo que averiguó y trataremos de sacar más conclusiones.

Los hermanos concluyeron el viaje en silencio. El sentimiento de culpa se había instalado en el alma del mayor de los Wichester e iba a ser muy difícil que dejara de sentirse mal por algo que en definitiva no había hecho, pero que luego de las muertes de Jo y Ellen había surgido en él con mucha más fuerza: la idea de que todo lo que estaba aconteciendo era su culpa. Exclusivamente su culpa. Sam siguió callado el resto del viaje y al llegar a su improvisado refugio aceptó dócilmente la medicina que su hermano le obligó a tomar y sin decir más se acostó en su cama, agradecido de tener a alguien que lo cuidara.

Cuando Bobby llegó, era ya casi medianoche y los chicos dormían profundamente. Ni siquiera lo oyeron entrar, cosa que sorprendió al veterano cazador. Muchas cosas podían suceder, pero que Dean Winchester –que tenía el sueño livianísimo- no lo oyera llegar no era buena señal. Lo sacudió unos instantes, hasta que la conciencia penetró en el obnubilado cerebro del rubio.

- Hola, Bobby. Lo siento, no te oí llegar. Me tomé un analgésico. Mis costillas me están matando – dijo frotándose los ojos.

- Pues agradece que era sólo yo, sino se podían transformar en dos víctimas fáciles de cualquier ser, natural o sobrenatural. Tu hermano aún duerme como un bendito.

- Está con fiebre, Bobby. Se le ha infectado la herida del pecho. Por eso duerme tan profundamente. – mientras lo decía, Dean se había acercado a la cama del menor y con un leve sacudón lo despertó.

- Mientras ustedes dormían como ángeles, he visto el informe que trajeron del forense y la verdad es que no entiendo lo que sucede en este pueblo. Sujetos que mueren ahogados en un lugar donde no hay agua, un padre que da misa y que nadie ve y ahora una pobre chica que muere a dentelladas. Y si a eso le sumamos las mutilaciones de ganado caprino y ovino… pues, no sé qué diablos tenemos.

- ¿Mutilaciones de ganado? ¿Cuándo han empezado? – preguntó Sam sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras era sostenido por la mano firme y segura de su hermano.

- Hace unos días. Y los informes que he podido recoger en la biblioteca indican que ha habido otros episodios antes.

- Déjame adivinar, Bobby. ¿Hace treinta y cinco años o cada treinta y cinco años? – arriesgó Dean seguro de la respuesta que oiría.

- No, las mutilaciones de ganado coinciden con la época de viento sur. Y adivinen qué. Se han producido siempre martes o jueves.

- Viento sur, martes o jueves ¿qué clase de bicho trabaja así? –preguntó Sam extrañado.

- Los demonios no hacen este tipo de cosas, pero tampoco los espectros contra los que estamos acostumbrados a luchar – le respondió Dean rascándose la cabeza con asombro.

- Tamara murió un martes…así que…

- Así que eso nos coloca justo en el día jueves que está por comenzar en unos instantes, genios –les respondió Bobby poniéndose en alerta. –Tomen sus armas y vamos a ver si enfrentamos a ese ser. Antes de que otro inocente muera.

- ¿Estás bien como para venir con nosotros, Sammy? –preguntó Dean con preocupación.

- Claro, hermano, no soy una nenaza, como cierta persona que se queja de sus costillas fracturadas. – la ironía trataba de ocultar la preocupación que el menor sentía por el estado de ánimo depresivo que mostraba su hermano y que le hacía presagiar algo bastante malo. – Además a quien ese ser quiere es a ti, no a mí, recuérdalo.

- Eso es verdad, Dean. No sé si es seguro que vengas con nosotros. Tal vez sea más adecuado que te acerques a la iglesia del pueblo, a ver si logras captar algo –le sugirió Bobby.

- Olvídenlo. Voy con ustedes. Esa cosa es peligrosa y ustedes van a necesitar de mi ayuda.

Los tres cazadores salieron del refugio y al subir a los vehículos divisaron a lo lejos la destartalada camioneta de la vidente que les había advertido del peligro que corrían allí. La mujer parecía vigilarlos. Los hombres ignoraron su presencia y se dirigieron a la cueva en donde habían tenido el encuentro con el ser sobrenatural. Unos kilómetros antes de llegar, un fuerte viento sur se desató causando una baja de la temperatura, tan considerable que aún hombres fuertes como ellos lo notaron. Junto con el viento les llegó un lamento lejano, una especie de llanto de niño o de mujer que iba aumentando en intensidad a medida que se acercaba. Luego la vieron. Un animal de fuego. Arrojaba fuego por los ojos, por la boca y por los ijares. Bobby y los Winchester sacaron sus armas y se plantaron lo mejor que pudieron, dispuestos a dar pelea. El animal pareció verlos pero los ignoró. Dando horribles gritos se alejó velozmente del lugar, arrastrando una cadena que agregaba horror a la dantesca escena que habían presenciado los cazadores.

- Va hacia el pueblo – dijo Dean con desesperación. –Va a atacar a otro inocente, debemos detenerlo – en su voz se notaba la angustia que rodeaba su alma.

- Yo iré a la casa de la amante del donjuán, la que teme ser la próxima víctima –propuso Bobby.

- Y yo iré a la iglesia, ese ser va a pasar por allí. Algo lo ata a ese lugar –las palabras de Sam denotaban su decisión.

- Voy contigo, hermano. No te voy a dejar solo. Puede ser peligroso –le respondió Dean también seguro de lo que había decidido.

Sam hizo una mueca pero no intentó detenerlo. Sabía que era inútil. Juntos emprendieron la marcha hacia la iglesia del pueblo. Cuando llegaron allí, el silencio que rodeaba el lugar era tan profundo que denotaba la presencia de algo sobrenatural. Éste no se hizo esperar. En unos segundos, una bella mujer de larga cabellera negra, traslúcida ropa que dejaba entrever las redondeces armónicas de su cuerpo y palidez tan profunda como la de una muerta se les había acercado, haciendo caso omiso de la actitud defensiva y a la vez amenazante de los hermanos. De sus ojos brotaba un extraño resplandor.

- Tú no eres como los demás. Tú no perteneces a este lugar. No puedo dañarte. Pero no permitiré que te interpongas en mis designios –le dijo la aparición a Sam.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cuáles son tus designios? –preguntó Sam haciéndole un gesto a Dean que estaba a punto de atacar al espectro.

- No te los puedo decir. Pero tú no serás una víctima más. Tú me ayudarás a cumplir mi cometido. Y si te niegas, él morirá –dijo la aparición señalando a Dean que la miraba enfurecido.

Y un segundo después, a la velocidad de la luz el ser se acercó al mayor de los Winchester y tocándolo levemente hizo que cayera desvanecido al instante. Luego, el ser y Sam desaparecieron en una especie de nube de gran brillo con un trueno ensordecedor.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Holaaaa! lamento profundamente mi tardanza en actualizar... Los que me siguen habitualmente saben que no es mi costumbre demorarme más que unos pocos días entre capítulo y capítulo, pero la verdad es que perdí mi inspiración y no la podía hallar con nada, absolutamente con nada... He aquí lo que brotó de mi cabeza luego de tantos días de no escribir, de no poder escribir. Aclaro que la historia la tengo diagramada desde el principio, pero no he escrito todos los capis, lo cual voy haciendo día a día. Y aunque no lo merezco, aunque sé que tienen razón de estar enojados conmigo, les pido un comentario chiquitito... un review que me diga que aún están ahí, interesados en mi historia..._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: REUNIÓN SOBRENATURAL **

Cuando Dean despertó, lo primero que vio fue un rostro barbado que lo observaba con curiosidad. La cabeza le dolía como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida. Y le era imposible fijar la vista por más de un par de segundos. Lo primero que pudo preguntar cuando logró emitir palabra, fue: -¿Dónde está Sammy? Y mientras esperaba la respuesta del anciano cazador, la náusea comenzó a ganarle terreno. No oyó la respuesta que le dio Bobby, ya que sus oídos zumbaban terriblemente y la negrura de la inconsciencia lo alcanzó pocos segundos después.

La segunda vez que despertó, lo hizo en la cama que ocupaba en la cabañita que les había servido de refugio luego de la muerte de Tamara, otra vez, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Bobby, que lo miraba ceñudo, mientras se mesaba la barba.

- Bobby, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Sam?

- ¿Estás bien chico? – preguntó Bobby concentrándose en el rostro del mayor de los Winchester.

- Si, sup-supongo que sí. ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? ¿Una hora?

- Mmmmm, no. Llevas durmiendo casi tres días, hijo.- la voz de Bobby sonaba pausada, calma y tenía un dejo de preocupación. Dean no logró identificar ese tono, a pesar de los años que hacía que conocía al cazador. Pero algo más comenzó a abrirse paso desesperadamente desde el fondo de la consciencia del mayor de los Winchester y esto ocupó toda su atención.

- ¿Dónde está Sam, Bobby? ¿Qué no me estás diciendo? –casi gritó Dean.

- Cálmate, por favor. Si te callas y me escuchas, te lo diré, hijo.

- ¿Decirme qué, Bobby? ¿Qué pasa con Sam? –la angustia le atenazaba la voz al Winchester.

- Bueno chico, mira Sam ha desaparecido...

- ¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? ¿Qué quieres decir? –le retrucó el rubio con rabia y desesperación en la voz.

- Cuando llegué a la iglesia, te encontré desvanecido allí, en el medio de la calle. Nadie había visto nada, como es costumbre en este pueblo y lo único que pude hacer es traerte hasta aquí para que te recuperaras. Estás débil aún porque ese espectro te absorbió toda tu fuerza vital cuando te tocó. Y aparentemente, en ese momento se llevó a Sam también. Lo he buscado por todas partes, hijo, te lo juro, pero no he podido dar con él.

Dean no tardó más de un minuto en incorporarse y resistiendo la fuerte náusea que le sobrevino al moverse, se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir a buscar a su hermano de inmediato. Fue la mano de Bobby la que lo sujetó para impedir que cayese al suelo y para obligarlo a sentarse nuevamente.

- Chico, no estás en condiciones de buscar a nadie. A Sam se lo llevó el espíritu que contactó con ustedes en la iglesia, Dean. Lo he buscado por todas partes, pero parece habérselo tragado la tierra.

- Eso no es posible, Bobby. La gente no desaparece así como así, tenemos que hallarlo. ¿En el pueblo sucedió algo más en estos días que estuve "ausente"?

- No que yo sepa…es como si ese espíritu se hubiera retirado con su botín, o sea tu hermano.

- ¿Qué carajos? ¿Qué mierda se cree esa hija de puta? Mi hermano no es acompañante de ningún espíritu insatisfecho.

- No sabemos para qué se lo ha llevado, Dean Tal vez hay algo de Sam que no sabemos aún…

- Yo sé todo, pero todo, acerca de mi hermano ¿has entendido? –chispas de furia brotaban de los ojos del mayor de los Winchester; era como si Bobby hubiera tocado un nervio muy expuesto del joven cazador. Tardó varios minutos en calmarse y en volver a respirar normalmente.

- Está bien, Dean cálmate. No quise decir que Sam te oculte algo. Sólo que tal vez aún no descubrimos algo de toda esta historia del apocalipsis…

Bobby no terminó la frase. Lo interrumpieron la cara de furia con que lo seguía mirando el pecoso y el rumor ya conocido del motor del vehículo de la anciana visionaria que les había advertido unos días atrás. Ambos cazadores salieron a recibirla.

- ¡Se los advertí! Les dije que se alejaran del pueblo. Ahora las cosas han empeorado y tu amigo está perdido ¿no es verdad? ¿Es que no comprenden que todo se ha ido al diablo? Nada es como solía ser – la vieja lo decía entre sollozos, demostrando la sinceridad de sus palabras.

- Primero que todo, sus advertencias no nos gustan, señora y segundo, Sam no es ningún amigo, es mi hermano – aclaró Dean presa de la furia, con fuego en su mirada.

Bobby se adelantó, miró con reprobación al joven cazador, que retrocedió intimidado por la mirada del experimentado cazador que trató de calmar a la mujer pasándole un brazo por sus hombros e invitándola a entrar a la pequeña cabaña, invitación que la mujer no rechazó. Entró, mansa y dócil como un cordero, se sentó y aceptó el pañuelo que Bobby le ofrecía, mientras Dean la miraba con gesto de fastidio, alerta, como si ella fuera el enemigo.

- Mire, señora, va a tener que ser más explícita. Nuestro amigo se ha perdido, no lo podemos hallar y no tenemos ninguna pista, así que le agradeceríamos si colaborara con nosotros –las palabras salieron amables y dulces de la boca del anciano cazador.

- Eso lo sé, pero es poco lo que puedo hacer por ustedes. Se han metido en el centro de un huracán y esa es su responsabilidad. No entiendo bien qué sucede pero últimamente los fantasmas y los seres sobrenaturales no actúan como siempre, es como si se hubieran vuelto locos, como si no respetaran los códigos preestablecidos entre su mundo y el nuestro. Antes, aparecían cada cierto tiempo, no ocurrían grandes cosas y se iban…ahora, ahora no lo sé. Es como si algo grande se aproximara…

La mujer calló, pensativa. Bobby y Dean intercambiaron miradas suspicaces. Habían comprendido por dónde venían los acontecimientos. Unos instantes más tarde la visionaria partió en su destartalado camión y los hombres se quedaron allí, reflexionando acerca de sus palabras y acerca de lo que podrían hacer.

- Creo que iré a buscar a Sam. No puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados…-fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Dean.

- Yo haré lo mismo, pero no sólo voy a buscarlo. Voy a regresar a la iglesia, de alguna manera debe haber registro del sacerdote ese que estaba enamorado de la jovencita. Tal vez obtengamos alguna pista extra. Cuídate, hijo.

Y con esas palabras, Bobby partió en su camioneta hacia el pueblo. Dean siguió organizando unos minutos más las armas y la tentación lo venció: la portátil de Sam estaba allí, lista para ser vista, como si esperara por él. Tras unos instantes de duda, la encendió y entró a la carpeta que hacía unos días había hallado por casualidad. Esta vez, leyó detenidamente, con asombro primero, con incredulidad después. Estaba seguro de haber leído una cosa distinta, pero… Sam no podría, no… no sería capaz. "Conozco a ese chico" fueron las palabras que le vinieron a la mente mientras tomaba nota mental de lo que veía. "Me he enojado inútilmente con él. Soy un bruto. Si el pobre lo único que ha hecho es tratar de entender nuestras circunstancias, nuestra desgracia…"

En una hoja de Word, constaban varios nombres, algunos conocidos, otros no tanto, y al lado de cada uno de ellos, el estado en que se encontraban:

Samuel Campbell fallecido

Deanna Campbell fallecida

Jacob Campbell fallecido

Gwen Campbell fallecida

Cristian Campbell fallecido

Eduard Campbell fallecido

Erin Wallace fallecida

Robert Campbell fallecido

"_Hubiera jurado que había dos o tres vivos hace unos días…En fin, necesita tanto de una familia, que cree que cualquier Campbell que ande por allí es pariente nuestro y todavía no es capaz de entender que hemos perdido a todos, absolutamente a toda nuestra familia. Sólo quedamos él y yo. Cuando lo halle, tendré una larga charla con él, de esas sentimentales que tanto le gustan. Debe entender que no existe esperanza para nuestra familia. Los demonios han acabado con todos."_

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Mientras tanto, en la iglesia, Bobby luchaba con los archivos de la parroquia, en donde parecía haberse borrado toda huella del sacerdote y su paso por Marshall Creek. Las hojas aparecían arrancadas, y no logró rastrear absolutamente nada hasta que casi cincuenta años después de ocurrido el hecho, en un pequeño libro de constancias bautismales, halló casi sin quererlo, una anotación marginal de lo más extraña: "Hoy ha regresado el padre Pedro. Como siempre tan puntual. Cada treinta y cinco años, la edad que tenía al morir, se ha presentado a dar misa espantando a las almas que a esa hora habían buscado refugio y consolación en la iglesia." Eso fue lo único que logró hallar Bobby. Por más ahínco que puso, no pudo localizar ninguna otra referencia al Padre Pedro. Así que decidió regresar con Dean para comentarle sus hallazgos. Pero éste no estaba en la cabaña. Aparentemente aún no había regresado de su excursión de búsqueda. Se entretuvo leyendo el libro que Sam había robado de la biblioteca pública y halló varios detalles particularmente interesantes, que les comentaría a los hermanos, apenas pudiera reunirse con ellos.

Dean llevaba más de tres horas recorriendo las colinas cercanas al pueblo, el cansancio de la caminata y el dolor en sus costillas habían hecho mella en él y caminaba más lentamente que de costumbre. Y seguía sin hallar nada. Ni un rastro que le indicara dónde podía estar Sam. La desesperación comenzaba a ganar terreno en su estado de ánimo cuando notó algo extraño en el aire. Una especie de llanto de niño pequeño se oía en la lejanía, el aire se enrareció, como si una súbita ola de calor se hubiera colado en el viento que soplaba en ese momento. Y de pronto lo vio: el animal de fuego que se aproximaba lo miraba enfurecido. Las cadenas que cargaba hacían un horrible ruido y al avanzar el animal se las pisaba, provocándose gran dolor, por lo que sus gritos se intensificaban. Dean no pensó en huir. Él jamás lo haría. Enfrentó el peligro como lo hace un Winchester, pero estaba desarmado. Ni siquiera traía agua bendita. El animal comenzó a bufar arrojando fuego por boca y nariz. Y se aproximó demasiado. Al rubio no le quedaba otra alternativa más que huir. Y entonces lo vio acercarse: Sam herido, ensangrentado, débil, tambaleante se dirigía hacia él. El animal de fuego también lo vio y cambió la dirección de su ataque. Dean trató de interponerse pero fue hecho a un lado por el fuerte brazo de su hermano. Bastó un gesto de su mano para que el animal se calmara y se retiró bufando su odio. La mirada de Sam se desvió unos instantes hacia una colina cercana, en donde una silueta pequeña se recortaba contra la luz del sol, su hermano siguió la dirección de la mirada del castaño pero no logró ver nada. Sólo atinó a correr hacia Sam que en ese momento caía desvanecido al suelo…

- ¡Sam! ¡Noooo!


	11. Chapter 10

**Hola! Lamento profundamente la tardanza en actualizar, pero mis tareas cotidianas me han sobrepasado y no he podido hacerlo más rápido. Prometo intentar acelerar los tiempos entre capi y capi, y a los que me leen, les pido paciencia y que me sigan. Les prometo que viene lo mejor de este fic…. Por ahora los chicos se van a enterar a lo que se enfrentan. Y veremos las consecuencias de ello. Disfruten y dejen reviews, por favor. Motívenme. Así sigo con la historia. Gracias! Gracias!**

**CAPÍTULO 10. LA VERDAD DESNUDA**

Bobby supo que algo no estaba bien cuando vio al Impala derrapar casi sin control al acercarse al refugio que utilizaban en ese momento. Dean era demasiado cuidadoso con su niña como para conducir así por puro gusto. Indudablemente algo grave les había sucedido. Y en efecto, cuando el mayor de los Winchester descendió del vehículo, corrió desesperado hacia el lado del acompañante, de donde extrajo el cuerpo laxo de Sam. Bobby se apresuró a ayudarle y entre ambos lo depositaron sobre la cama. Dean trajo inmediatamente un paño frío con el que comenzó a limpiar el rostro del menor, mientras le susurraba cosas ininteligibles, como hacía siempre que Sam resultaba herido, como lo había hecho cuando éste era pequeño. Bobby los observó unos momentos, hasta que con mano experta examinó el cuerpo desvanecido de Sam.

- No tiene heridas de gravedad, Dean.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y porqué no reacciona, entonces? – preguntó el aludido con voz histérica.

- Está agotado psíquicamente, hijo. Tienes que tranquilizarte, porque así como estás le transmites más angustia y tardará más en recuperarse. Sólo déjalo que duerma.

Y aunque Dean Winchester era un cabezota, comprendió lo que Bobby le había querido decir. Acarició el cabello de su hermano dormido, y con una última mirada salió de la habitación. Bobby lo siguió.

- Así está mejor. Sólo déjalo descansar; ya se recuperará y tendremos tiempo para oír su historia. Mientras, me gustaría que me contaras algo de lo que viste allá afuera cuando hallaste a Sam.

- En realidad él me halló a mí. Estaba pensando en regresar aquí, dado lo infructuoso de mi búsqueda cuando un maldito bicho de fuego, parecido a un asno, trató de atacarme. No tenía armas en ese momento, así que no tuve más remedio que correr. Y el bicho comenzó a perseguirme. Y allí es que apareció Sam, no se de dónde, sólo se que se interpuso entre el ser y yo y cayó desvanecido. Hizo un gesto con su mano, como si estuviera exorcizando un demonio. Pero antes de eso, me pareció que miraba hacia una colina, donde alcancé a ver una pequeña sombra, no logré identificar lo que era, pero estoy seguro que Sam sí sabe de lo que hablo.

- Bien, le preguntaremos apenas despierte, pero antes de eso te contaré lo que descubrí mientras tu buscabas a tu hermano. ¿Nos tomamos una cerveza? – preguntó Bobby uniendo la palabra a la acción y alcanzándole a Dean un botellín.

Ya sentados cómodamente a la mesa y mientras guardaban el sueño de Sam, Bobby comentó lo que había podido descubrir:

- He hallado una referencia al sacerdote que se había enamorado de esa chica, es el Padre Pedro. Es lo único que pude saber. Y que aparentemente varios años después de su muerte comenzó a aparecerse a los fieles de la iglesia, y acostumbraba dar misa. Cada treinta y cinco años, la edad que tenía al morir.

- Bueno, entonces el misterio está prácticamente solucionado. El espíritu de la iglesia es un cura. ¿Y por qué cojones se ha llevado a mi hermano? – Dean sonaba bastante perplejo mientras lo decía.

- No tengo ni idea, Dean pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que no es un solo espíritu el que ronda este pueblo. Pero yo los metí en este lío, así que los ayudaré a salir.

- ¿Tú crees que el bicho de fuego ese es la mascota del cura?- la cara de Dean trataba de evitar una sonrisa burlona.

La conversación fue interrumpida por un leve quejido que salió de los labios de Sam, cosa que hizo que su hermano saltara como un resorte de su asiento y a la velocidad del rayo, se encontró sentado en la cama del menor, hablándole.

- Sam, soy yo, Dean. Despierta. Dime cómo te sientes.

- Mmmmmm – fue la respuesta incoherente del menor de los Winchester. Luego enfocó su mirada alternativamente en su hermano y en Bobby. Hizo un notorio esfuerzo pero no logró articular palabra. Luego de unos minutos de intentos frustrados, pidió un papel y un lápiz ante la atónita mirada de ambos cazadores. Allí escribió: "No puedo hablar. He perdido la voz. Tráeme mi laptop."

- ¿Pero qué quieres decir con eso de "he perdido la voz"? – la pregunta de Dean mostraba el pánico que lo comenzaba a invadir.

El menor hizo un gesto, y luego resignado, comenzó a escribir otra vez: "Te lo dije, no puedo hablar, creo que he quedado mudo".

Esta vez la mirada del rubio se hizo líquida. Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación como un león enjaulado. El anciano se acercó al lecho de Sam y alcanzándole la laptop, esperó a que el chico comenzara a tipiar.

- Sam, debes escribir todo lo que recuerdes de tu última desaparición. Y no olvides decirnos por qué crees que has perdido la capacidad de hablar, ¿has entendido, hijo?

Asentimiento por parte de Sam, mirada de fastidio por parte de Dean.

Unos minutos después, Dean y Bobby leían lo siguiente en la pantalla de la portátil de Sam: "Fui secuestrado por una mujer. Una mujer de carne y hueso. No es un espíritu."

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Sammy? ¿Es que la falta de habla te ha afectado el cerebro? ¿Para qué te iba a secuestrar a ti una mujer? – preguntas de Dean que no esperan respuesta. Sólo era su intento de estabilizarse mentalmente.

Sam hizo otro gesto de fastidio y se incorporó en su cama, lentamente.

- Cállate, hijo y sigamos leyendo – sugirió Bobby.

"Y hay más de ellas en el pueblo. Es una especie de rebelión. Hay que detenerlas. Aún hay tiempo. Sólo atacan los martes y jueves."

- ¿Has estado con una de ellas o con varias? – preguntó Bobby concentrado en entender lo que el más joven le transmitía.

"Primero fui secuestrado por la más vieja. Se sintió atraída por mí porque no pudo hacerme daño. A otros hombres los ha dañado, pero no a mí. Tal vez es por mi sangre… no lo sé. Y quiere venganza. Necesita venganza."

- ¿Y después te fuiste con la más joven, con la que te miraba desde la colina? – inquirió Dean seguro de lo que había visto.

"Si, más o menos así, Dean. Pero yo no me fui, ella me vino a buscar y me rescató de las manos de la anciana. Me dijo que ella tiene esperanzas pero no así la mujer mayor. Cuando me escapé de la guarida de la vieja, me atacó y creo que me quitó la posibilidad de hablar. No sé, tal vez es una especie de castigo."

- ¡Si será hija de puta!- protestó Dean mientras daba un largo trago a la botella de whisky que siempre traían consigo en estas ocasiones.

- Entonces es una especie de bruja, y te ha hecho un hechizo para quitarte la palabra. ¿Es verdad, Sam? – preguntó Bobby.

"La verdad es que no creo que sea una especie de bruja, Bobby. Creo más bien que es un ser que sufre. Fíjate en este archivo que voy a abrir ahora."

"La Mulánima

También llamada Alma-mula, este engendro es una mujer condenada por pecados muy graves en contra del pudor. Galopa por los campos haciendo un ruido metálico estruendoso - como si arrastrara cadenas echa fuego por la boca, los ollares y los ojos y mata a la gente a dentelladas o a patadas. Se la ve sólo de noche y su apariencia es la de una mula envuelta en llamas…

Se comenta que sólo un hombre con mucha Fe o muy valiente puede escapar de su infalible ataque. Para repelerla o defenderse se debe repetir tres veces "Jesús, María y José".

Algunas personas dicen que el Alma-mula es el Diablo mismo.

Se cuenta que la Mulánima es una mujer condenada que se transforma de noche, los martes y jueves, con la primera campanada de las doce, en una mulita chica, que anda galopando y arrastrando cadenas, mientras da rebuznos estridentes y desesperados. El grito de la Mulánima es a veces como un relincho y otras como un llanto de mujer… y que el periplo de este ser termina en la puerta de una iglesia, emprendiendo el camino de regreso.

Lleva las riendas sueltas, de modo que al correr las pisa y se lastima la boca con el freno, lo que agranda aún más la desesperación del fabuloso animal. Se dice que la razón de la cadena, que además produce un gran ruido, es la representación del peso de sus pecados. Hasta se dice que sale mayormente en tiempos de tempestad y que ataca las majadas, comiendo algunos animales y dejando otros heridos.

Un peón, "allá por los 20", llevando un arreo se separó del grueso de la tropa para buscar un ternero perdido… le llegó la oración en la travesía y cuando volvía por una estrecha huella del cerro, vio a la lejanía una pequeña luz que se acercaba rápidamente… el viento que corría del mismo lado trajo el vaho azufrado… cuando se dio cuenta que es lo que se acercaba… era tarde… de frente y dando horrorosos alaridos y tirando fuego por los ollares, venía galopando desenfrenada una mula del tamaño de un caballo grande… Hallaron al sujeto con el rostro desencajado y el pelo y los ensillados quemados… casi mudo… apenas pudo balbucear el encuentro y su corazón no resistió más… entre congelado y aterrorizado, el pobre no era más que un guiñapo… que las hay… las hay".

- "Jesús, María y José", si lo hubiera sabido, Sammy… vaya ¿por qué no nos avisaste de este bicho antes? – preguntó Dean asombrado de lo que acababa de leer.

"No estaba seguro, Dean. Pero este ser viene de la mitología catalana, allá la llaman la Muladona y según dice la leyenda es muy peligroso y, producto del poder de su maldición, la misma se extiende por donde ha transitado, a las personas que tengan relaciones inmorales y no se arrepienten de ello, igualmente como castigo serían malditas y se transformarían durante la noche en una mula."

- Y tú te has quedado mudo por enfrentarte a ella, ¿no es verdad, chico?-preguntó Bobby con tristeza.

- Bueno, habrá alguna solución a eso. La enfrentamos y todo acaba allí. Todo vuelve a ser como antes- a pesar de la ira con la que hablaba el mayor, ésta ocultaba su temor de que Sam no pudiera recuperar su voz. Lo decía su mirada húmeda y sus gestos preocupados.

"No sé si podamos pero lo intentaremos. Debemos conseguir un cuchillo de plata y un rosario. Y debo ser yo el que lo enfrente. Tú no puedes, Dean."

- ¿Por qué diablos no puedo? ¿Qué es lo que sucede conmigo? –Dean comenzaba a impacientarse.

"Tú has sido promiscuo y no has sido fiel. Tus relaciones a veces han sido inmorales y no estoy seguro que te hayas arrepentido de ello…"

- ¿Pero qué coño dices, Sam? ¿Yo, inmoral? ¡Es que te has vuelto loco!

-Es verdad, Sam –interrumpió Bobby- Dean no es inmoral, es liberal, eso es todo. No hace nada que yo no haya hecho a su edad – el viejo ladeó la cara en una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia mientras miraba al mayor de los Winchester.

"No han entendido nada, ¿verdad? Esa mujer está atacando a quienes no respetan las reglas de moralidad según su propio criterio. Está expiando sus culpas. Y justamente sus culpas han sido tener una sexualidad demasiado "liberal". ¿Comprendes? ¿O tengo que recordarte cuando te acostabas con nuestra vecina, la señora O'Terry mientras su marido salía a trabajar al alba?"

- Cierra el pico, Sam. Haremos como dices. Pero si no acabas con ese ser, intervendré yo y no hay discusión. ¿De acuerdo?

El menor de los Winchester hizo un gesto de asentimiento, mientras Bobby los miraba sacudiendo su cabeza. Nunca terminaba de conocer a esos dos. Y por más que lo intentara, siempre habría algo que sólo ellos compartían. Un mundo particular integrado por los hermanos y su gran amor. Porque Bobby estaba seguro de una cosa: esos dos se querían y se necesitaban más de los jamás pudieran reconocer.


	12. Chapter 11

**Bueno, aquí les traigo el prometido capi 11 de mi fic… espero me puedan perdonar por la demora, para compensarlos he escrito un capi mega largo (6 hojas de Word), cosa que es extraña en mí. Se vienen nuevos problemas para los Winchester, hay nuevos personajes y todo se comienza ¿a aclarar? Mmmmmm, no sé. Leánlo por ustedes mismos. Y Feliz año nuevoooooo! **

**CAPÍTULO 11. ECOS DEL PASADO.**

Estaba decidido. Sería Sam quien se enfrentara a los seres sobrenaturales. Pero Bobby y Dean lo acompañarían, listos para actuar ante el menor signo de que algo no estaba saliendo como debía. Era miércoles por la mañana, había que esperar hasta el día siguiente para iniciar la búsqueda, así que los cazadores se concentraron en otro pequeño problema: hallar más pistas acerca del sacerdote fantasma que seguía empeñado en dar misa en la pequeña iglesia del pueblo. Bobby y Sam se perdieron en la biblioteca pública, tratando de hallar lo que no hallaron la vez anterior, mientras el mayor de los hermanos se dirigió en primer lugar a un pequeño bar al que no había entrado jamás. Al entrar pudo ver en la penumbra del lugar a una joven que bebía solitaria y melancólica. Su instinto de predador combinado con el de cazador le dijo que esa chica era la indicada. Aún no sabía para qué, pero lo era. Así que se dirigió hacia la mesa que ocupaba la joven.

- ¡Hola! ¿Te molestaría si me siento un minuto contigo? Soy nuevo aquí y no tengo muchos conocidos, así que la verdad es que me siento solo…- dijo Dean poniendo su mejor cara de conquistador, sonrisa de medio lado, actitud ganadora…

- Si, no hay problema. Siéntate. Sólo que no sé si seré buena compañía- le respondió la castaña perpleja ante la actitud de él.

- ¿Y por qué crees que no serás buena compañía? Te invito un trago y me lo cuentas ¿vale?

- Está bien- asintió la chica dubitativamente.

Pocos minutos después, habiendo ya entrado en confianza, la chica, cuyo nombre era Liz, le comentó que había llegado al pueblo unos días atrás en busca de una herencia que le dejara un tío suyo, don Pedro de Mendizábal, muerto hacía casi un año.

- Sé que debería haber venido antes, pero mi vida en Los Ángeles es un verdadero caos, entre el trabajo, mi novio y mi madre, pues… no he podido hacerlo antes. Pero hace unos días sentí la necesidad de terminar todos los asuntos inconclusos de mi vida, por fin dejé a mi novio y me vine hacia aquí. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez pueda iniciar una vida aquí…-dijo la chica ilusionada.

- Supongo que tu novio era un idiota. ¿Por eso lo has dejado?-preguntó Dean sin poder evitar que su bocaza se abriera más de la cuenta.

- Mejor no hablamos de ello. ¿Vale?

- Vale. ¿Y ya sabes qué te ha dejado tu tío? –preguntó Dean intentando cambiar de tema.

- No, aún no. Su vieja ama de llaves me ha guardado todo y tengo que pasar a recogerlo, pero por alguna razón, me he quedado aquí, sin saber muy bien porqué.

-Bueno, yo soy tu razón. Te has quedado aquí para esperarme. Tenías que conocerme, preciosa-le dijo Dean con su típica sonrisa.

- Aunque no creo que esa sea la razón, igual creo que has llegado en un buen momento para mí. ¿Me acompañas a la casa del ama de llaves del tío Pete?-le preguntó Liz sonriendo ingenuamente.

-No hay problema, linda. Vamos-fue la rápida respuesta del mayor de los Winchester.

* * *

Sam y Bobby llevaban más de dos horas de investigación en la biblioteca del pueblo cuando una joven de anteojos, con el aspecto típico de intelectual, se aproximó a ellos y les dijo:

-Lamento interrumpirlos, soy la bibliotecaria del turno tarde y mi compañera me ha comentado que están buscando archivos religiosos. No creo que aquí puedan hallar nada de lo que buscan. Pero el ayuntamiento tiene un pequeño archivo de la época que les interesa, precisamente porque están por abrir un museo de arte religioso. Les sugiero que se dirijan allí.

Bobby y Sam se miraron y no perdieron un segundo. Agradecieron rápidamente a la joven y casi tropezando uno con otro salieron de la biblioteca. Para cuando llegaron al ayuntamiento, éste estaba cerrado y tuvieron que acudir a todos sus trucos de cazadores para lograr que un joven guardia se dejara sobornar y les permitiera el paso. Finalmente, lograron acceder al archivo, que se hallaba en un sótano húmedo y oscuro. Varias horas después, seguían avanzando a tientas en la oscuridad, no lograban hallar ninguna pista, nada que insinuara siquiera la presencia de ese sacerdote en el pueblo.

Los gestos de Sam sacaron a Bobby de su ensimismamiento y se aproximó al joven Winchester de un salto. Sam señalaba con un dedo la hoja de un libro bastante deteriorado. Era un acta labrada por autoridades eclesiásticas de la época. En ella se hacía mención al sacerdote Pedro de Mendizábal, quien fuera muerto a manos de Juan de Toledo en una rencilla callejera. El asesino había pagado con su vida y su familia había caído en desgracia. La hija mayor había muerto pocos días después y la menor y su madre desaparecieron para siempre del pueblo.

-Bueno, así que finalmente, se confirma la historia que te robaste de la biblioteca, Sam-le dijo Bobby asintiendo.

Sam hizo otro gesto de asentimiento y con firme determinación siguieron buscando más pistas que los llevaran al motivo por el que el sacerdote había vuelto.

Las horas fueron pasando sin ningún otro hallazgo para los cazadores, hasta que esta vez, fue Bobby quien con gran perplejidad halló algo que atrajo su atención.

- Oye esto, Sam. Según este documento, un hacendado llamado Pedro de Mendizábal tuvo graves problemas de muerte de ganado en su rancho, allá por 1880. No se supo jamás porqué se produjeron esas muertes, pero algunos testigos afirmaron que vieron a un extraño ser de aspecto demoníaco atacar al ganado al anochecer.

Con asombro en su mirada, Sam abrió su portátil y allí escribió: "Creo que no es casualidad que el hacendado se llame Pedro de Mendizábal, ¿no crees, Bobby?

- Claro que no es casualidad, pero ¿qué sucedió allí? ¿La novia del cura no había muerto con su hijo en el vientre? ¿O es que acaso no murió?-Bobby preguntaba casi para sí mismo mientras se mesaba la barba.

Sam tipió rápidamente en su portátil: "¿Y si tuvo un hijo con otra mujer antes de morir?

- Puede ser, tu hipótesis o la mía son posibles. Tenemos que averiguar quién murió en realidad. Busquemos en el archivo del cementerio, a ver si localizamos las tumbas de esa época.

Sam asintió, cerrando su portátil y poniéndose en camino junto al anciano cazador.

* * *

Unos minutos después de haber salido del bar, Dean y su joven amiga Liz se aproximaban a una destartalada cabaña de madera, al oeste del pueblo.

Al detener el vehículo y descender Dean reconoció inmediatamente el vehículo desvencijado que ya había visto unos días atrás.

Y una anciana de edad indefinida, rostro ajado como el pergamino y ojos profundos e incisivos como los de un águila y que hablaba en inglés con gran dificultad, con fuerte acento español, salió a recibirlos.

- ¿Usted?-fue lo único que atinó a articular el Winchester.

- ¿Se conocen?-preguntó Liz estupefacta.

- Es una larga historia- respondieron a coro la anciana y Dean mirándose con desconfianza y recelo.

-¡Por fin has venido, querida! ¡No te imaginas lo que he deseado verte! Desde que murió tu tío esto no ha sido igual. Pasa, por favor, pasa.

Liz y Dean se adelantaron e ingresaron a la humilde vivienda. Todo estaba envuelto en penumbras y un humo acre invadía el ambiente.

La anciana se inclinó, abrió un viejo arcón y le entregó lo que parecía ser un documento notarial. En efecto, pocos minutos después los jóvenes pudieron constatar que se trataba de un documento por el cual el difunto tío de Liz le dejaba en herencia todas sus tierras, que consistían en más de 700 hectáreas de buena tierra ganadera. En el documento decía además que esas tierras habían estado en la familia de Mendizábal desde hacía más de 140 años, y le pedía a su única sobrina que las conservara haciendo crecer la fortuna de la familia. Liz estaba estupefacta. En unos segundos había pasado de ignota empleada administrativa a hacendada con todas las de la ley. Se abrazó con la anciana, luego con Dean y cuando, pasada la emoción, se puso de pie para marcharse, la mujer le alcanzó un pequeño envoltorio y con tono solemne le dijo: este libro es más importante que todos los bienes materiales que te ha dejado tu difunto tío, que en paz descanse, por favor léelo, reflexiona y entiende quién eres.

La joven lo tomó con un gesto de asentimiento y subió al Impala, en donde Dean ya la esperaba.

-¿Qué es ese libro, Liz?-preguntó el cazador con curiosidad.

-No lo sé pero vamos a detenernos a tomar algo y lo averiguamos ¿qué te parece?

- Acepto la propuesta-le respondió Dean sonriendo seductoramente.

Unos minutos después, sentados ya a la mesa de un bar, abrieron el envoltorio para hallarse con un libro mohoso y manuscrito "Historia de la familia de Mendizábal" se titulaba.

-Uf, un libro de genealogía… odio estas cosas-dijo Liz con un gesto de fastidio y arrojó de lado el libro.

El instinto de cazador del Winchester le decía que allí podía haber algo que le interesara a él, así que lo tomó, pidiendo permiso con su mirada a la chica, que asintió inmediatamente, dando un distraído sorbo a su bebida.

Dean lo leyó rápidamente, saltándose páginas enteras, deteniéndose en otras. Los ojos dilatados del asombro, gestos de incredulidad cruzaban por su bello rostro.

- Liz, ¿te molestaría que le mostrara este libro a mi hermano? Él es genealogista y adora todos estos documentos antiguos- trató de parecer desinteresado.

-Sí, sí. La verdad no me interesa para nada lo que pueda estar asentado en ese libro. Llévatelo, es más, quédatelo si quieres- le respondió la chica con sinceridad.

- Está bien, lo tomaré pero sólo por unos días. Para que mi hermano lo lea. Te pido sólo una cosa, Liz: No salgas sola de tu cuarto. Espera un día más para hacer efectiva tu herencia. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, Liz?- la preocupación se hacía claramente visible en los ojos de Dean Winchester

Tal vez eso fue lo que vio la chica. Así que asintió sin más.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde los Winchester junto a Bobby se reunían para compartir unas cervezas heladas en la vieja cabaña que les servía de refugio. Sam y Bobby le comentaron a Dean sus hallazgos y descubrimientos mientras el rubio los miraba complaciente, bebiendo largos tragos de su bebida.

- ¿Así que ustedes dicen haber hallado al descendiente muerto del sacerdote?-preguntó Dean abriendo los ojos en un gesto de asombro.

- Sí, Dean. El cura ese ha tenido un hijo, no sabemos si con la novia muerta o con otra mujer, ese es el problema- le respondió Bobby cándidamente.

-Bueno, para eso es que estoy yo, el hermano más listo.

Gesto de fastidio por parte de Sam, mirada de extrañeza por parte de Bobby.

-¿Y qué puedes saber tú que no hayamos averiguado nosotros?-le preguntó Bobby.

- Precisamente. Han buscado en el lugar equivocado. He estado con la heredera de Pedro de Mendizábal.

- ¿Con la qué? ¿Está viva?- preguntó Bobby adelantándose a lo que Sam tipiaba furiosamente en su portátil. Ambos hombres miraban con extrañeza e incredulidad al mayor de los Winchester.

- Si, está viva y está muy buena, por cierto. Me la encontré y me pidió que la acompañe a recibir su herencia. Y además me dio esto-contestó Dean arrojando a las manos de su hermano el viejo libro.

- No dejas de sorprenderme, Dean Winchester- fue la respuesta de Bobby.

Sam le dio una ojeada al libro, ávidamente, recorriendo con las páginas. Luego levantó la vista y tipió: "Así que esta era la respuesta."

Dean tomó el libro de manos de su hermano y saltando de página en página fue comentando a sus amigos lo que había podido inferir de la lectura.

- ¿Recuerdan que la leyenda hablaba de la hermana celosa? ¿La que denunció a su padre que su hermana se estaba viendo con el cura del pueblo? Pues bien, no estaba celosa porque sí. Ella había sido primero la amante del sacerdote. Y con él había engendrado un niño, Pedro de Mendizábal, que fue anotado en un pueblo vecino, para evitar el escándalo. Fue criado por un ama de llaves pagada por la familia de ella y cuando se produjo la tragedia la madre y la hermana de los Toledo no desaparecieron, simplemente se trasladaron a otro pueblo, se fueron a vivir con el pequeño. Luego de ese pequeño, hubo una larga lista de niños llamados Pedro de Mendizábal, hasta llegar al tío de Liz, que murió sin hijos, pero una hermana suya sí tuvo una hija: Elizabeth, por eso mi amiga es heredera de toda la fortuna de los Mendizábal, que por cierto incluye los antiguos bienes de los Toledo.

- Bien, así que sabemos la historia del cura. Ahora necesitamos saber por qué ha vuelto- reflexionó Bobby.

- Buen punto, Bobby- le respondió Dean.

Sam asintió, conforme.

**¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? Si quieren ver el careto de Dean al enfrentarse al Almamula, tienen que seguir leyendo, y si le dan botón de review... mejor aún!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Holaaa! Capi nuevo, año nuevo! Jajajajajaa Bien, aquí viene el capi que les interesa. Es la historia de la lucha con la Mula endemoniada, la Mulánima. ¿Cómo terminará la pelea? ¿Y los Winchester, saldrán adelante indemnes de todo esto? ¡Cuántas intrigas! Lean y sabrán. Abajo, hay un botón para los reviews… Si lo oprimen y escriben lo que piensan del capi, yo soy feliz. Gracias.**

**CAPÍTULO 12. ****EL ENEMIGO A LAS PUERTAS.**

A pesar de los esfuerzos, no lograron averiguar más acerca del sacerdote fantasma y sus motivos para seguir apareciéndose en el pueblo. Pero como eran cazadores y sabían lo que hacían, convencieron a Liz de dejarlos entrar en la finca que había heredado y procedieron a quemar todo lo que creyeron se relacionaba con el religioso. Esperaban que con eso pudieran acabar con el fantasma.

El tiempo se pasó bastante rápido y cuando quisieron acordar, había llegado el día jueves, así que los cazadores se prepararon para enfrentar al Alma-mula. El plan era dejar que Sam se enfrentara a la mula más vieja junto a Bobby, que le serviría de soporte y Dean debía ir a la iglesia a esperar, ya que los viajes de la mula de fuego acababan siempre allí. Si los dos cazadores no lograban acabar con ella, sería Dean quien tuviera que enfrentarse al ser o a los seres en ese lugar. Todos se habían munido de rosarios bendecidos, cuchillos de plata y recordaban la invocación que debían hacer. Sólo faltaba iniciar la lucha.

Unos instantes antes de partir, Dean comenzó a inquietarse.

- Sam, no quiero que hagas locuras. ¿Me has entendido? –le preguntó a su hermano temiendo lo peor.

"Tranquilo Dean. Bobby está conmigo y se perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer. Cuídate tu", fue lo que tipió en su portátil el más joven de los Winchester.

Los ojos del rubio denotaron la emoción que lo embargó, pero recio como era, optó por palmear el hombro de su hermano y salió fuera de la habitación, con la excusa de continuar la limpieza de las armas. Sam y Bobby intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

- Escucha, hijo. Necesito hablar contigo –empezó Bobby una vez junto a Dean.

El pecoso lo miró interrogativamente.

- Estás actuando muy inestable, Dean. Te conozco y sé que tú no eres así. Todo esto de Helen y Jo te ha afectado, como nos ha afectado a todos nosotros, pero tú vienes con una carga demasiado pesada sobre tus hombros y ésta ha sido la gota que colmó el vaso. No te veía así desde la muerte de tu padre. No estás bien y a mí no me engañas.

- No sabes lo que dices, Bobby. Estoy bien. Perfectamente. Creo que eres tú el que se está oxidando –concluyó el Winchester con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Está bien, entendido. Pero no permitas que tus emociones interfieran en la caza. Las consecuencias pueden ser irreparables y lo sabes tan bien como yo – con esas palabras el anciano se retiró meneando la cabeza. Dean Winchester podía ser el más cabezota de todos, sólo necesitaba proponérselo.

La noche se hacía más y más cerrada y el silencio era casi palpable. Sam comenzaba a cansarse de esperar en esa colina solitaria. Bobby se ocultaba un poco más allá, a la espera del momento oportuno. Y de pronto, la vieron: un punto en el horizonte primero, junto a un viento frío del sur que se hacía más y más fuerte a medida que el ser avanzaba hacia ellos. El olor a azufre se hacía irrespirable. Pero Sam Winchester no estaba acostumbrado a retroceder: se plantó firmemente y tomó su cuchillo de plata tratando de clavarlo en el corazón del Alma-mula. No lo logró pese a los reiterados intentos y unos instantes después Bobby intervino también gritando la fórmula que habían leído funcionaba con esta clase de seres. Sólo lograron enfurecerla más aún.

- Jajajajaja ¡Mi padre camina entre nosotros! ¡No pueden detenerme con sus estúpidos jueguitos!

Y con ese comentario cambió de dirección, dirigiéndose hacia el poblado, dejó a ambos cazadores absortos por unos momentos, luego de los cuales sin más conversación se dirigieron a toda prisa a la iglesia del pueblo.

Dean se estaba aburriendo mucho en ese lugar. Primero fue indiferencia, luego inquietud y finalmente sueño lo que sintió. Así que unos minutos después, dormía profundamente, apoyado en una estatua religiosa de finales del siglo XIX. El cansancio del trajinar de los días pasados y el malestar emocional que lo acompañaba permanentemente aunque no lo reconociera frente a Bobby o a Sam, hicieron su trabajo. Algo frío lo despertó, fue como una mano helada que se apoyó en su frente y él –cazador experimentado- lo supo al instante: estaba frente al fantasma del padre Pedro. Evidentemente no habían acabado con el fantasma aún. No intentó nada, sólo abrió sus ojos esperando poder defenderse. Pero no fue necesario: el fantasma lo miraba con una mezcla de compasión e incredulidad.

- ¿Qué me miras? –le preguntó Dean molesto.

- Son muchas, tienes que detenerlas. Mi pecado originó esto. Tienes que acabar con ellas. Date prisa y salva a la sangre de tu sangre.

Dichas estas palabras, el fantasma se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido. El rubio no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que había oído porque un fuerte viento del sur invadió la iglesia abriendo sus pesadas puertas de par en par con un ruido horroroso y poco después le llegó el conocidísimo olor del azufre. Se acercaba el Alma-mula. No había tiempo que perder. Llamó a Bobby pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que no pudo saber si estaban bien o no. Decidido a enfrentar a esos seres, tomó su puñal de plata y salió fuera del edificio. Una mula pequeña, que arrastraba sus cadenas y arrojaba fuego por la boca lo miraba fijamente, tratando de intimidarlo. Cuando lo tuvo a la vista, avanzó decididamente.

- ¿Qué diablos…? –fue lo primero que salió de la boca del Winchester. -¡Si será hija de puta! ¡Ven aquí que te voy a enseñar quién manda, Jesús, María y José!

Aunque repitió la invocación, no sucedió nada. La Mulánima siguió avanzando, por lo que Dean se preparó a luchar con el ser. Tomó el cuchillo de plata y se lo puso frente al bicho, que bramó enfurecido. En ese momento llegaron Sam y Bobby, el segundo de ellos alcanzó a gritar:

- ¡Dean! ¡Cuidado!

Y no tuvo tiempo de más nada. Se encontró luchando con una bestia que trataba de morderlo con desesperación, mientras Dean trataba de evitarlo de igual modo. Cuando el ser intentó arrojar fuego, el rubio apeló a toda su ira para contraatacar:

- ¿Te crees un dragón? Pues tengo malas noticias para ti: ¡los dragones no existen! –le gritaba el chico.

En ese instante, la mula más anciana apareció de la nada y a la velocidad del rayo se dirigió hacia Sam que se preparó para enfrentarla de la mejor manera posible.

- ¡Deja a mi hermano, maldita demente! –el grito del mayor distrajo la atención de todos y el cazador aprovechó ese instante para clavar su cuchillo en el omóplato de la mula más joven, que chilló horriblemente y luego emprendió la retirada en silencio, dejando tras de sí un rastro de sangre.

- ¡Dean! –fue la primera palabra que salió de los labios del menor de los Winchester. La angustia de ver a su hermano en peligro de muerte había logrado devolverle la capacidad de hablar que la Mulánima le había quitado.

- ¡Sam, cuidado! –gritaron al unísono Bobby y Dean. Pero era tarde, la Mulánima había logrado herir al más joven de los Winchester. Una mordida profunda en su brazo que comenzó a inflamarse en cuestión de minutos. Pero eso fue lo último que hizo el ser en esta vida: con todo el odio de que era capaz, Dean clavó su cuchillo profundamente en el corazón de la mula que con un terrible grito y en medio de una agonía horrible, dejó de respirar.

Bobby ya estaba junto a Sam, ayudándolo. Dean corrió desesperado al lado de su hermano pero lo detuvo la imagen del sacerdote que lo miraba entristecido desde la puerta de la iglesia, que un instante después se cerró con violencia.

Al ver a su hermano herido el rubio no pensó en nada más que en tratar de aliviar el dolor del menor, así que junto al veterano cazador lo llevaron hacia la pequeña cabaña que ocupaban. Allí le realizaron las primeras curaciones y le administraron analgésicos para calmarle el dolor. Pero en la vida de los Winchester nada era tan simple como parecía. Y ellos lo sabían.

Sam dormía a causa de los calmantes que le habían administrado, mientras el viejo y Dean leían todo lo que podían hallar en internet y en los libros que tenían a disposición para tratar de descubrir lo que le podía suceder al menor de los Winchester.

- Bobby, no te conté lo que me dijo el sacerdote en la iglesia –comenzó Dean dando un largo trago a su cerveza.

- ¿Te ha hablado? ¿Qué esperabas para decírmelo, chico?

- Lo siento, lo olvidé con lo de Sam. Aún estoy muy preocupado por mi hermano, Bobby. Pero en resumen me dijo que él había sido el causante de todo esto, que se había iniciado con su pecado y que debía proteger a la sangre de mi sangre.

- Eso que me dices me hace pensar varias cosas, Dean. ¿Recuerdas que leímos que cuando estos seres eran heridos, al otro día aparecía herida en el mismo lugar una mujer del pueblo?

- Sí. ¿Cuál es el punto? –preguntó el rubio.

- Mañana veremos si esa teoría es verdadera, pero ahora debemos ver el cuerpo de la mula vieja, te apuesto a que nos espera una sorpresa –le respondió Bobby misteriosamente.

- Vamos pues, pero no entiendo como el cadáver maloliente de un animal que me has hecho meter en mi maletero pueda ayudarnos a resolver esto…

- Tú sígueme –fue la lacónica respuesta de Singer.

Una vez cerca del Impala, el rubio abrió el maletero y miró con gesto triunfante a Bobby, quien sin prestarle atención al pecoso, corrió la lona que cubría el cadáver…para descubrir que nada había allí ya.

- Pero ¿qué mierda ha pasado? El maletero estaba perfectamente cerrado. No lo entiendo…

- Yo te diré lo que pasó, genio. La mula vieja ha desaparecido porque en algún lugar de este pueblo hay una anciana muerta. Y más vale que nos demos prisa en hallarla. Podemos encontrar más respuestas aún.

- Ve tú, Bobby. Yo me quedaré junto a Sam. Creo que me necesita y… la verdad es que…

- Que tú también lo necesitas a él ¿verdad? Ve a descansar, muchacho.

Y sin decir más, Bobby se alejó de la pequeña cabaña en donde descansaban los hermanos Winchester.-


	14. Chapter 13

**Holaaa! Aquí les traigo el que creo es el penúltimo capi de esta historia. Espero que les guste como lo he seguido y los secretos y las mentiras que se han develado. Además, tenemos a Sam herido (otra vez) y a Dean lo tenemos tan preocupado que no puede tragar ni un sorbo de agua… Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, gracias, gracias!**

**CAPÍTULO 13. SECRETOS Y MENTIRAS**

La desaparición del cadáver de la mula del maletero del Impala les confirmó a los cazadores que en algún lugar del pueblo iban a hallar a una mujer muerta y a otra herida. Lo que habían leído acerca de la Mulánima, se estaba confirmando letra por letra. Sólo tenían que hallar a la víctima que había sobrevivido si querían conocer más detalles de su historia. Tarea bastante fácil para sujetos habituados a inmiscuirse en hospitales y lugares similares. Fue Bobby el que se ofreció a ir hacia allá para ver qué podía detectar. Mientras, Dean se quedó con Sam que estaba bastante malhumorado y dolorido a causa de la mordedura del fantástico animal.

- Sam, te tengo que cambiar los vendajes, esos están manchados con sangre –fue la introducción que hizo el mayor para vencer el terco silencio del menor.

- Puedo hacerlo yo solo si lo deseo, Dean. No necesitas estar todo el tiempo a mi alrededor. Te juro que a veces me siento asfixiado…

- Está bien, como gustes. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí si luego te pescas una infección -fue la respuesta de Dean antes de sumirse en el silencio él también.

Habían transcurrido casi dos horas en medio de un incómodo silencio cuando Dean que había estado callado leyendo uno de los libros que les había servido para la investigación, decidió que ya era tiempo de hablar con su hermano frente a frente. Éste estaba ocupado buscando algo en su portátil y ni siquiera ponía atención a lo que el mayor hacía.

- Así que eso es lo que haces últimamente, ¿no? – atacó el rubio.

- No sé a qué te refieres, Dean - mirada fría e indiferente del castaño.

- ¿No lo sabes? ¿No? Pues yo te lo diré, hombre. Estoy cansado de que me ocultes cosas. Desde que volví del Infierno me has estado ocultando cosas, subestimándome, creyéndote superior en muchos aspectos. Y todo este desastre apocalíptico se sigue complicando y no siento que quieras trabajar conmigo para evitarlo. Más bien, creo que quieres terminar con todo diciéndole si a Lucifer.

- Dean, estás loco. No quiero decirle que sí a Lucifer. Recuerda que si hubiera querido, lo habría podido hacer hace tiempo. Pero no. Resistí porque creo que juntos podemos salir de esto, hermano. Tal vez lo que sucede es que tú quieres decirle que sí a Miguel para poder terminar esta lucha que te tiene agobiado. ¿O crees que no me doy cuenta de lo mal que estás?

- No es verdad, ni siquiera se me ha cruzado por la cabeza esa posibilidad y yo no estoy mal, sólo es un poco de cansancio. Necesito un fin de semana libre y se me pasará.

- A mí no me engañas, Dean. Te conozco demasiado bien y sé lo destruido que estás por dentro. Las muertes de Jo y Ellen han acabado con tu espíritu y temple. Sólo sonríes porque estás muy acostumbrado a esa máscara que usas para ocultar tus emociones. Pero no te puedes ocultar de mí.

- Cierra el pico, Sam. Si crees que con una emotiva charla y un poco de cariño vas a hacerme olvidar lo que tengo que decirte, estás equivocado. No soy estúpido y te conozco - le respondió Dean visiblemente molesto.

- No sé de qué hablas. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? – preguntó Sam perplejo.

- No sigas insultando mi inteligencia, hermanito. ¿Crees que no he visto el archivo que tienes en tu portátil? Ese que se llama "Campbell".

El rostro de Sam pasó de una perplejidad absoluta a una rabia muy bien contenida y disimulada.

- ¿Es que acaso no has aprendido que no debes husmear en las cosas ajenas, hermano? – fue su respuesta.

- Dado que mi hermano menor, la única familia que me queda se empeña en ocultarme cosas, debo enterarme de ellas por mí mismo. Después de todo, es mi deber cuidar de ti…

- ¡Ya basta, Dean! No tengo cinco años y no necesito que nadie cuide de mí. Estoy harto de tener que someterme a tu autoridad de hermano mayor siempre. Te dije que quería trabajar hombro a hombro contigo pero no lo has aceptado. Has seguido siendo el mismo sargento de siempre y ya no lo soporto. ¡Tengo una vida, Dean!

- ¡Me importa una mierda lo que pienses, Sammy! Me vas a decir ahora mismo qué significa ese archivo con el apellido de nuestra madre. ¿Quiénes son esas personas? ¿Por qué pusiste como muertos a los que primero estaban vivos?

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron con expresión de asombro, tal vez porque no esperaba que su hermano supiera todo eso, o tal vez no era asombro, porque cinco segundos después, se tambaleó a causa de que sus piernas no lo pudieron sostener y habría caído al piso sino hubiera sido por los rápidos reflejos de Dean, que entrenado como hábil cazador y acostumbrado a estar alerta al menor gesto de su hermano, lo advirtió y lo sostuvo antes de que cayera, gritando:

- ¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¿Qué te sucede?

Pero el aludido no podía responderle en ese momento, ya que pálido como un fantasma había dejado caer todo su peso en su hermano mayor y apenas si podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Un agudo grito brotó de pronto de sus labios y Dean observó con horror que comenzaba a manar sangre de la herida que había recibido unas horas antes.

- ¡Tranquilo hermanito! Yo me ocuparé de ti - siguió diciendo el mayor, guiado por la fuerza de la costumbre, aunque sabía que a su hermano no le agradaba que le dijera eso.

De todos modos, Sam no estaba en condiciones de protestar ya que su frente perlada de sudor le indicó al rubio que la fiebre lo estaba atacando furiosamente, por lo que primero ayudó al chico a recostarse y luego le cambió rápidamente el vendaje, aplicándole los correspondientes antibióticos y antisépticos para tratar de parar la infección que veía progresar a pasos agigantados. Y luego se apuró a conseguir un paño húmedo para aplicar en la frente del enfermo, tratando de disminuirle la temperatura. Cuando tuvo la situación algo controlada, se atrevió a alejarse de su hermano para llamar a Bobby, que estaba demorando bastante de su incursión al pueblo.

- ¿Bobby? Te tengo malas noticias: la herida de Sam se ha infectado y...

- Me temo que no será solo una infección lo que tenga, hijo. Voy para allá, yo también tengo noticias frescas. Prepárate.

La respuesta de Bobby sumió al mayor de los Winchester en una angustia tan grande que comenzó a pasearse por la habitación sin saber qué más hacer mientras lo esperaba. Los minutos le parecieron siglos al valiente cazador. Hasta que finalmente oyó el motor de la camioneta de su padre sustituto, llevando algo de alivio a su atormentado espíritu.

- ¡Bobby! ¿Qué diablos has querido decir? Yo... -comenzó el pecoso, pero el viejo pasó de largo y se dirigió directamente hacia donde descansaba Sam.

- Su sangre ha sido contaminada, Dean. Es un proceso irreversible, va a convertirse en una Mulánima. Debemos impedir que salga de esta habitación pero cuando se convierta hay que herirlo con un cuchillo de acero.

- Pero…- los ojos verdes se habían vuelto agua y el rubio sentía que se le iba la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

- Dean, te lo advertí, no puedes permitir que los sentimientos te nublen el juicio. Puede tener consecuencias terribles para todos. Eres un cazador, razona como tal.

- ¡No voy a herir a mi hermano, Bobby! ¡No voy a arriesgar su vida!

- ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Herirlo o verlo muerto o en manos de Lucifer? –le respondió Bobby acertadamente.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Lucifer en todo esto? Estamos hablando de una mula maldita, no del diablo.

- ¡Si serás idiota! ¡No recuerdas haber leído que este engendro es hijo del diablo, por lo que una vez que Sam se convierta, será obediente a su padre, Lucifer. ¿Comprendes ahora? –los ojos de Bobby relampagueaban de furia ante las circunstancias que les tocaba vivir a esos chicos que eran su única familia en este mundo. - No tenemos mucho tiempo. El proceso ya ha comenzado y si Lucifer tiene modo de localizarlo estaremos jodidos. No podremos impedirle que tome el cuerpo de su nuevo hijo -acotó el cazador.

En el otro extremo del pueblo, Liz retrocedió horrorizada ante la visión que tenía ante sí. Había ido a ver a la antigua ama de llaves de su tío para que le ayudara con las tareas de su nueva casa y lo que vio la llenó de miedo. En medio de un gran charco de sangre yacía la mujer, muerta de una certera puñalada en su corazón. No había rastros del arma y la chica se apresuró a llamar a la policía.

Tal como era de esperarse, la policía no halló nada de extraordinario en esa muerte, salvo que calcularon que la anciana había muerto víctima de algún ladrón solitario que trató de robarle las pocas cosas que la mujer poseía. Así que Liz llamó a Dean unos minutos después que terminó con la declaración ante las autoridades y le contó lo sucedido.

- Acabo de cortar con Liz. ¿Sabes que hallaron muerta de una puñalada en el corazón a la empleada de su tío? –le comentó Dean a Bobby.

- ¿La anciana que decía tener visiones? ¿La que dijo que ahora todo había cambiado? –el tono de Bobby denotaba preocupación.

- Si, así es. Voy para allá, Liz me necesita y aprovecharé para dar una hojeada a la casa de esa mujer. Cuida de Sam, por favor, Bobby –agregó el pecoso preocupado.

- Está bien pero no demores mucho, recuerda que el proceso de conversión ya ha comenzado y si se transforma delante de mí, voy a tener que herirlo con o sin tu consentimiento, hijo.

- Entendido, Bobby.

Y así diciendo, Dean tomó su arma y su chaqueta y subió presuroso a su Impala, que partió con un poderoso rugido del motor hacia la casa de la chica.

Una vez allí, Dean se las arregló para quedarse a solas unos minutos en la casa de la anciana, y con ojo experto trató de detectar algo que le diera detalles acerca de la historia de la mujer.

No tardó mucho en hallarlo: un viejo cuaderno, todo arrugado que era una especie de diario; lo tomó y apenas pudo se libró de Liz y regresó a la cabaña que ocupaban.

- He hallado el diario de la mujer, Bobby, pero está en español, no puedo entenderlo –fueron las palabras de Dean al ingresar al modesto refugio.

- Dame, yo lo leeré. Tú ocúpate de tu hermano, está muy inquieto.

Esas palabras hicieron que Dean se catapultara hacia la cama del enfermo, en donde le siguió aplicando el paño humedecido para tratar de bajarle la temperatura y casi sin quererlo comenzó a hablarle como lo hacía cuando su hermano era pequeño y estaba enfermo o asustado. Lamentaba profundamente haber atacado más temprano a Sam, ya que en realidad había comprendido hacía tiempo que el que tenía problemas con verlo crecer era él mismo, se sentía incapaz de reconocer y aceptar que su hermano era ya un hombre hecho y derecho y que no necesitaba permanentemente de su ayuda. Además, Sam había acertado en otra cosa: estaba muy cansado, mentalmente agotado, casi podía decir que estaba a punto de colapsar y la verdad era que a él sí se le había cruzado por su mente decirle sí a Miguel y terminar con todo…

- Lo siento, Sammy, no quise… -la frase de Dean quedó inconclusa ante la exclamación de Bobby.

- ¡Era una bruja, Dean! Se acostó con su hermano -que también era brujo- durante años y por eso se convirtió en una Mulánima.

- Por favor, ¡Qué asco! –dijo el rubio sinceramente molesto con lo que oía.

- Eso no es todo, su hermano era Pedro de Mendizábal, el tío de Liz.

- ¿Qué? ¡No lo puedo creer! Yo… un momento, Bobby. Por eso el fantasma del cura me dijo eso... ¡claro! ¡Lo tengo! -agregó Dean seguro de lo que decía.

- ¿Qué te dijo el cura? ¿De qué hablas, chico? –fueron las preguntas de Bobby.

- Que había muchos de estos bichos sobrenaturales y que todo se había ocasionado por su pecado...

- Claro, la bruja había estado convirtiendo en Mulánimas a todos los que tenían algún pecado relacionado con el incesto, la homosexualidad, el engaño…

- ¡Y el cura ha estado tratando de acabar con ellos, por eso los ha matado! –concluyó Dean satisfecho.

- Bueno, ahora que la bruja ha muerto, sólo nos falta detectar a la otra mula, la que heriste y controlar a Sam. El buen sacerdote nos ha ahorrado mucho trabajo, aunque debo reconocer que sus métodos son... poco ortodoxos.

- Si, aunque...-comenzó Dean tragando saliva -¿Qué habrá querido decirme con lo de "salvar a la sangre de mi sangre"? ¿Me estaba advirtiendo que Sam iba a ser mordido? Obviamente, si…

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? Repítelo, por favor.

- Lo oíste, Bobby. Que salvara a la sangre de mi sangre.

Bobby palideció. Miró a los Winchester y comprendió todo. Pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada. No estaba en sus manos. La amenaza de Lucifer se cernía sobre sus cabezas y ahora se agregaba un nuevo problema.


	15. Chapter 14 parte I

**Buenasss! Aquí estoy con el capi 14... aunque no he podido con mi genio y he decidido que éste será un capi que vendrá en dos partes. Hoy les dejo la primera parte y espero sus comentarios para poder animarme a subir la última parte del capi...Espero que no sea muy loco todo... y espero hacerme entender. Las cosas se complican un poco, pero nada que no puedan resolver nuestros winchis...Ahora veremos si vuestras conjeturas eran ciertas o no. Y también mejor me callo ! A leer!**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN, GRACIAS POR LOS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**

**CAPÍTULO 14 parte I. ¿CRUEL REALIDAD?**

- El sacerdote fue el que dio origen a esa línea maldita, con su pecado, siendo amante de las hermanas; él inició la maldición, Dean -comenzó Bobby.

- ¿Maldición? ¿No habíamos dicho que el cura quiso acabar con todos los que estaban contra la moral, las buenas costumbres? – preguntó el rubio pasándose la mano por el cabello nerviosamente.

- Sí, lo hizo por eso pero te estoy explicando dónde se originó todo esto. Primero, las hermanas amantes del sacerdote. Luego hay años de vacío, no sabemos bien lo que ocurrió, pero podemos suponer que hubo otra relación fraterna extraña en medio, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Bobby quitándose la gorra.

- Sí, lo podemos suponer, ¿y luego qué Bobby? ¿Adónde quieres llegar? – Dean estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tratar de comprender lo que su amigo le decía.

- Bien, dejando de lado lo que suponemos, vamos a lo que sabemos. ¿Recuerdas a la mujer que murió decapitada? Pues bien, ella era hermana de Tamara sólo que habían sido adoptadas por distintas familias. No eran amigas, sino hermanas y probablemente lo habían descubierto hacía poco tiempo. Yo lo supe por el diario de la bruja, Dean. Y por eso fue que el cura acabó con ellas. No fueron asesinadas por la Mulánima, eso creo que está claro…

- Si, lo recuerdo. ¿Este cura está matando hermanos? ¿A causa de lo que él vivió con las hermanas Toledo? – el tono de la voz de Dean comenzaba a denotar su ansiedad.

- Eso creo, Dean y luego tenemos a Pedro de Mendizábal, el tío de Liz y su hermana la bruja, ellos dos… también estaban juntos, pero a diferencia del resto de los hermanos, ella era demasiado poderosa para el fantasma, por eso no pudo matarla a ella –concluyó Bobby. -Por eso lo mató a él, de Mendizábal fue muerto por el espectro, también lo dice el diario –agregó el anciano cazador.

- Pero nosotros si pudimos matarla, así que la maldición acabó aquí… -Dean trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de lo que estaba diciendo, aunque sabía que las cosas nunca eran tan simples.

Bobby lo miró con extrañeza.

- No creerás eso que has dicho, hijo. –le sugirió dubitativo.

- Pues…

- Mira, ¿recuerdas que Sam dijo que la Mulánima no pudo acabar con él? Pienso que fue por la sangre demoníaca que tu hermano lleva consigo. Pero tu sangre no tiene nada de eso, Dean. Tú eres vulnerable.

- Si, lo sé. ¿Pero para qué querría el cura acabar con mi hermano o conmigo? Si hasta me ayudó diciéndome que salvara a Sam –concluyó Dean seguro de lo que decía.

- Ustedes dos están muy unidos y ese cariño que se tienen a veces les hace daño. Tú dependes demasiado de Sam, muchacho. Y el cura no te estaba advirtiendo que salvaras a tu hermano, sino que tú mismo vas a acabar con Sam…

- ¿Pero qué carajo dices, Bobby? ¿Cómo mierda voy a acabar con mi hermano? –el rostro de Dean reflejaba la ira que sentía por lo que le había dicho el cazador.

- No me dejaste terminar, Dean. No es que lo vayas a matar, sino que si lo quieres salvar, tienes que dejarlo libre, tienes que dejarlo elegir; es tu sangre, Dean la que está haciéndole daño a Sam. Este fantasma termina con todo lazo fraterno que sea demasiado estrecho, y ustedes dos dependen –y mucho- uno del otro. Mira, chico, la cosa es así: Sam puede luchar por sí mismo y evitar convertirse en Mulánima si usa sus poderes…

- ¡Y una mierda! No va a usar esos malditos poderes otra vez –casi gritó Dean.

- ¡Cállate, por favor, Dean! Esto es importante. Tú eres el que tiene que apartarse de él, el fantasma viene por ti y el permanecer cerca de tu hermano te hará vulnerable a ti y a Sam también, porque por protegerte no se defenderá, no luchará y así puede acabar con ambos. Tienes que irte del pueblo. Yo trataré de acabar con él mediante un hechizo.

- ¡No me voy a ninguna parte…! –la frase de Dean fue interrumpida por la voz de Sam, que en ese momento, ya repuesto de la fiebre que lo había incomodado, miraba a su hermano decididamente:

- Si, si lo harás, Dean. Bobby tiene razón. No vamos a arriesgar tu vida por tu testarudez. Vete y Bobby y yo nos las arreglaremos. Y no quiero discutir contigo, hermano.

Ante las palabras de su hermano y de Bobby, Dean optó por callar y obedecer. Tal vez era cierto que lo peor que le había sucedido en la vida a Sam era tenerlo a él como hermano. Su obsesión por cuidar del menor había causado todo esto, hasta el inicio del apocalipsis era consecuencia de su decisión de ir al infierno para salvarle la vida a Sam. Así que no era descabellado que el fantasma quisiera acabar con su insana manía de mantener a salvo a su "hermanito". A fin de cuentas, él era sólo un patético perdedor, débil humano que desde que había regresado de su viaje al Averno andaba lloriqueando como una niñita por los rincones.

CONTINUARÁ...

¿Y? ¿Qué les parece la primera parte del capi? ¿Será posible que Dean sea el causante de todo este problema? ¿Podrán Sam y Bobby acabar con el fantasma ese? ¿Podrá nuestro Sammy evitar convertirse en Mulánima y terminar aceptando a Lucifer? ¿Y si Lucifer lo encuentra primero? Si quieren saber como sigue…lean!


	16. Chapter 14 parte II

Hola a todos! Aquí traigo la segunda parte de este último capi de mi fic. *llora de emoción* Ayyy, no quiero que termineeee! Me había acostumbrado a interactuar con ustedes que tan gentilmente me iban dejando reviews en cada capiii. Bien, no importa. Nos leeremos prontito en otro fic, si tienen ganas de seguirme... Besos a todas! Y espero les guste y las deje conformes este final!

** CAPÍTULO 14 II PARTE.**

En un oscuro bar de carretera Dean Winchester bebía su tercer whisky con amargura y tristeza. Su estado de ánimo era terrible, y si le hubiera sido posible se habría metido en una cama para no levantarse en días. Y tenía que reconocer –muy a su pesar- que sentía lástima de sí mismo. "Como una niñita, Dean." –pensó mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida. Había aceptado con resignación que Sam y Bobby intentaran deshacerse del espíritu vengativo del Padre Pedro. Pero no estaba convencido de que hubiera sido una buena idea estar de acuerdo con ellos. "De todos modos, no puedo hacer nada más." –continuó con sus tristes y sombrías cavilaciones. Lo sacó de su ensimismamiento el sonido de su celular. Vio la pantalla. Era Liz. Pensó en no responder, pero finalmente contestó la llamada. Unos minutos después salió disparado en su Impala en dirección al pueblo.

* * *

Bobby había preparado el hechizo que obligaría al espíritu a regresar al otro mundo. Confiaba en que funcionase. Y Sam esperaba pacientemente el momento de entrar en acción realizando algún trabajo en su portátil.

- ¿Crees que funcione, Bobby? –le preguntó inseguro

- Espero que sí, hijo. Porque si no es así, tendremos un fantasma furioso que seguirá buscando a Dean por todas partes. Y si puede, también acabará contigo. El factor sorpresa en este caso es determinante. El cura se imagina encontrar a los hermanos Winchester enfrentándolo. Cuando vea que sólo estás tú, tendré mi oportunidad de utilizar el hechizo. Tú trata de distraerlo. ¿Has entendido, Sam?

- Claro, Bobby. Todo listo –respondió Sam con un estremecimiento que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sam? ¿Tienes frío? –preguntó Bobby mientras lo miraba inquisitivamente.

- No, es sólo que este viento sur me está molestando bastante. Se siente bien helado y además me ha puesto nervioso…

- La Mulánima, Sam. No hay viento en este momento. Pero tú lo sientes porque se te están agudizando los sentidos, recuerda que tienes que resistirlo, sino a medianoche te habrás transformado en el nuevo monstruo del pueblo –lo aleccionó Bobby.

- Lo intentaré, Bobby. Pero si no lo logro, tienes que prometerme que me herirás con el cuchillo de acero. ¡Y no me dejes ir, por favor!

- Prometido –fue la lacónica respuesta del barbado cazador.

* * *

- ¿Que has encontrado qué? –casi gritó Dean cuando Liz lo hizo pasar a su nueva casa.

- Te digo que es de él, Dean. Estoy segura. Tienes que verlo –le respondió la chica bastante inquieta.

Se dirigieron afuera de la propiedad y emprendieron la larga caminata hacia donde Liz le había indicado. Dean cargó sus implementos en una bolsa y unos cuarenta minutos después, llegaron al lugar indicado por la chica.

- Vaya, vaya. Sí, creo que tenías razón, Liz. Esta es la tumba de Pedro de Mendizábal, el sacerdote.

- Te lo dije, Dean –fueron las palabras de la joven.

- Tiene sentido, después de todo. El cura fue asesinado pero con su muerte todo el escándalo de sus amoríos se hizo público, por lo que no podían permitir que lo enterraran en la tierra consagrada del cementerio del pueblo. Así que Toledo lo enterró en sus tierras. Estas eran tierras de la familia Toledo, Liz. Luego pasaron al hijo de Mendizábal, al morir la más joven de las hermanas.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó la inexperta chica.

- Ahora, salamos y freímos extra crujiente al bastardo –fueron las palabras del Winchester. E inmediatamente se puso a cavar en aquella seca tierra.

La tarea no era fácil, ni siquiera para alguien acostumbrado a esos menesteres como lo estaba él, que desde los doce años había ayudado a su padre a cavar tumbas por todo el país. Era tierra desértica, dura, árida. Habían transcurrido más de dos horas desde que iniciara la tarea y sólo había excavado una cuarta parte de lo que debía, y para colmo, su instinto de cazador o de hermano mayor le decía que Sam y Bobby estaban en problemas. Pero no podía abandonar la excavación sin antes quemar al maldito. Liz pareció comprender el dilema que aquejaba al rubio, así que aproximándose, le dijo:

- Dame las llaves de automóvil. Iré al pueblo. Tal vez pueda distraer al fantasma o ayudar a tu hermano. ¿Te parece?

Dean dudó. Su instinto le decía que era peligroso que esa chica que no conocía nada del mundo sobrenatural fuera sola a enfrentarse con esa cosa. Pero por otra parte, necesitaba comunicarse con Bobby o con Sam y ninguno de los dos le respondía el teléfono. Así que aceptó. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y le dio las llaves de su precioso bebé a Liz.

- Está bien, ve. Por favor, ten cuidado, preciosa. Y advierte a mi hermano o a Bobby lo que está sucediendo. Yo acabaré pronto con esto. Y ¡adiós! Padre Pedro…

Liz lo miró a los ojos, asintió y no pudo resistir la tentación de besar al mayor de los Winchester, que respondió enternecido al beso. Pasaría bastante tiempo hasta que Dean pudiera besar con pasión a alguna mujer. Eran demasiadas cosas las que había vivido en los últimos meses.

_

* * *

_

Adjuro ergo te, omnis immundissime spiritus, omne

_phantasma, omnis incursio satanae, in nomine Jesu_

_Christi Nazareni, qui post lavacrum Joannis in desrtum_

_ductus est, et te in tuis sedibus vicit: ut, quem_

_ille de limo terrae ad honorem gloriae..._

Bobby no pudo terminar la frase de su exorcismo porque fue arrojado contra una pared. El golpe hizo que perdiera el conocimiento. Sam se preparó para hacer frente al fantasma que ahora miraba enfurecido al menor de los Winchester.

- ¿Creen que pueden hacerme daño con eso? –rió malignamente el espectro. –Eso no me daña. ¡Y voy a terminar con ustedes, raza de víboras!

- Nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo. Somos hermanos, amigos, socios. Sólo eso. Y no hay cosa que no haría por mi hermano ni él por mí.

- Precisamente por eso. Esa dependencia que tienen entre ustedes ha logrado que Lucifer fuera liberado de su jaula. Y por eso deberíais pagar ambos por toda la eternidad. Pero voy a ser justo. Voy a dejarte vivir para que con el dolor de la pérdida de tu hermano pagues lo que ambos han hecho.

- ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño a mi hermano! –las palabras de Sam Winchester salían de su boca cargadas de rabia y desesperación.

El sacerdote rió y le dijo:

- En este momento, tu hermanito cree que puede quemar mis huesos para así acabar conmigo. Se cree muy listo por haber hallado mi tumba. Lo que no sabe es que yo acabaré con él primero – finalizó el espectro deslizándose hacia Sam, que lo enfrentó valientemente. El ser tocó al chico como había hecho antes con otros, pero esta vez no tuvo la misma respuesta, Sam ni siquiera parpadeó. Lo intentó otra vez, con el mismo resultado. Como no pudo hacerle nada al menor de los Winchester, se dirigió hacia Bobby con mirada cruel y decidida. Pero fue interceptado por Liz, que desesperada se había bajado del Impala que había dejado aparcado un poco más allá y corría hacia el grupo.

- ¡No le hagas nada! Ellos no son de aquí, no tuvieron nada que ver en todo lo que sucedió. ¡Es mi familia la que está maldita! –gritó valientemente Liz.

- ¡Liz, no! –gritó también Sam.

El fantasma lo miró con rabia y encaró a la rubia.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Quién eres tú? –le preguntó molesto.

- Soy la sobrina de Pedro de Mendizábal. Y si tienes algo que decirme, puedes decírmelo a mí –siguió la joven.

La respuesta del fantasma no se hizo esperar, decididamente se aproximó a la chica y antes de que Sam o Bobby pudieran reaccionar, había sido muerta por el ser sobrenatural.

- ¡Y ahora, a acabar con el estúpido de tu hermano! –gritó el espectro y al darse la vuelta ardió en mil chispas que se esparcieron por el cielo calmo del pequeño pueblo.

Dean Winchester había logrado salar y quemar los restos del Padre Pedro.

* * *

Algunas horas después, los Winchester se debatían ante la difícil decisión de herir a Sam para evitar su transformación en Mulánima. Bobby estaba dispuesto a hacerlo sin más dudar, pero Dean seguía demorando el momento. Y a Sam se le acababa el tiempo.

- Bobby, déjame solo con él. Esto lo tengo que hace yo. Y nadie más –le propuso el mayor a Bobby.

- Está bien, hijo, pero estaré cerca por si me necesitas. Y no dudes, por favor –agregó el veterano cazador.

Sam y Dean se quedaron solos en la cabaña, en silencio, mientras esperaban que pasara el tiempo. Al dar la medianoche, Sam se levantó con un extraño bufido y antes de que Dean pudiera reaccionar, tenía frente a sí a su hermano convertido en mula. Tomó el cuchillo de acero pero lo único que logró fue evitar que el fantástico animal se le acercara. Dean dudó unos instantes más y luego clavó el arma en la pata del ser en que ahora se había transformado su hermano. La Mulánima dio un terrible grito, sangró, pero siguió allí, impertérrita. Y en ese momento desesperado vinieron a la mente de Dean las palabras que el sacerdote fantasma le había dicho en su primer encuentro "tienes que salvar a la sangre de tu sangre."

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Y si no es como dijo Bobby? –se preguntó el mayor de los hermanos casi para sí.

No había tiempo para dudar, para pensar ni para intentar soluciones mejores, así que uniendo la acción a las palabras, se hirió a sí mismo con el cuchillo de acero mientras el animal lo miraba, para luego hundir el arma bañada de su propia sangre en la piel de quien había sido Sam. Esta vez, su hermano –o la mula- dio un terrible grito agónico y en medio de convulsiones y bufidos cayó al suelo para transformarse al cabo de pocos minutos en Sam Winchester. El hechizo se había roto gracias a la unión de ambas sangres que ahora más que nunca eran "sangre de la misma sangre."

Los hermanos Winchester se arrastraron –heridos ambos- fuera de la cabaña en donde Bobby montaba guardia.

- ¿Qué mierda ha sucedido allí adentro? –fue la primera pregunta que hizo el anciano.

- Después te lo explicamos, ahora, por favor Bobby, sácanos de este pueblo maldito antes de que Lucifer nos localice –dijo el mayor, con voz entrecortada por el dolor.

Unas horas y unos estados después, los Winchester bebían una cerveza en compañía de Bobby, mientras le explicaban lo sucedido; cuando hubieron acabado el veterano cazador emprendió el regreso hacia South Dakota, donde lo esperaban la soledad y la rutina de su vida de apoyo y consulta de decenas de cazadores.

Los Winchester, siempre en el Impala, emprendieron su marcha sin rumbo fijo por las rutas de distintos estados. Sólo les quedaba esperar al próximo caso. Por ahora seguían juntos, unidos y dispuestos a luchar contra todo y contra todos. Como siempre había sido. Como siempre sería.


	17. EPÍLOGO

**Hola! A pedido de varios lectores, he realizado un pequeño epílogo en donde se ve lo que sucede con los chicos cuando finalmente tienen esa charla final que siempre tienen luego de un caso, esta vez referida al archivo sobre los Campbell que Sam le había estado ocultando a Dean. Espero que sirva para cerrar el círculo de este fic y todo lo que se planteó en él. Besos y muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que dejaron. **

**Saludos.**

**EPÍLOGO**

Se detuvieron en otro de los tantos moteles de carretera que los habían visto crecer. Este era uno nuevo, llevaba pocos años allí, viendo pasar viajeros de todas partes con sus historias, sus secretos, sus amores y sus odios. Dejaron sus cosas sobre sus camas, Dean tomó la más cercana a la puerta como siempre hacía. Un gesto que había nacido de la intención y necesidad de proteger al más pequeño de la familia y que se había transformado en algo mecánico. Ambos tenían establecida una rutina y se apegaban a ella.

Sam se metió al baño, listo para ducharse. Dean se acostó en su cama y simuló ver televisión. Unos minutos después se oyó el ruido del agua que corría, señal de que Sam estaba en la ducha. El mayor se apresuró a tomar la portátil de su hermano y rápidamente la encendió y buscó lo que seguía molestándole. El archivo "Campbell" seguía allí, como una provocación, como un desafío a su autoridad de hermano mayor. Lo abrió. La lista de los Campbell seguía igual: todos muertos. Pero él sabía lo que había visto. Así que se puso a buscar con ahínco entre los cientos de carpetas que poblaban la memoria de la portátil de su hermano.

Se concentró tanto en ello que no se percató que Sam había salido de la ducha y envuelto en una toalla blanca, su cabello mojado que soltaba pequeñas gotas de agua que rodaban hacia el suelo pasando por sus pronunciados pectorales, lo miraba con el rostro contraído por la rabia.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces, Dean?

El rubio se sobresaltó y palideció pero rápido como era para salir de esas situaciones embarazosas le respondió:

- Investigo, Sam, investigo. He leído sobre unos homúnculos que…

- ¡Basta, Dean! –gritó Sam quitándole la portátil de las manos al rubio –Sé lo que estás buscando y te juro que no hay nada allí para ti.

- ¿Por qué lo has ocultado, Sam? También gritó el mayor muy molesto.

- Es lo que has leído, no hay más nada, Dean.

- ¡Mentira! ¡No me quieras engañar! Sé lo que vi –los gritos del mayor y la mirada de hielo que tenía le recordaron a Sam que no se jugaba con su hermano, sobre todo cuando se ponía furioso.

- Está bien, cálmate –Sam tragó saliva y prosiguió –Estaba investigando sobre los parientes de mamá, sólo por curiosidad, tú sabes, y a los que hallé los puse a todos como vivos y luego les fui cambiando el estado a medida que fui confirmando sus muertes, eso es todo, Dean –finalizó Sam con simpleza, al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de su hermano.

Dean le dedicó una larga mirada escrutadora, se pasó la mano por el pelo, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso o tenía dudas sobre algo.

- No sé, Sam. Es demasiado simple. No puedo creerte.

- Pues deberás hacerlo porque es la verdad –la mirada de Sam ocultaba su fastidio y la ira que crecía dentro de él. Últimamente sentía que no podía controlar ese sentimiento que bullía en el interior de su ser, parecía ser más fuerte que él y temía que esa sería su perdición al enfrentar a Lucifer, que podría aprovecharse de él de ese modo.

Vio salir a su hermano mayor con la mirada cargada de molestia y duda, pero no le importó. Estaba demasiado molesto consigo mismo. Pasaron casi dos horas para que lograra calmarse; para hacerlo se puso a organizar los archivos de su portátil y sin querer regresó a su mente el momento en que Ruby le dijo que investigara acerca de todos los parientes y personas cercanas a Mary, recordó cuán desilusionado y dolido se sintió cuando descubrió que todos estaban muertos. Pero unos meses más tarde, con Dean ya en el Infierno, se puso a investigar con más ahínco y allí fue que descubrió que había varios primos de su madre que pertenecían a una familia de cazadores muy antigua y que seguía en actividad. Y se hizo el firme propósito de conocerlos, buscarlos y presentarse como lo que era: un hijo de Mary Campbell Winchester, tan buena cazadora como el que más. Pero claro, Dean no podría entender esos anhelos suyos, él era un hombre simple, no entendía de búsquedas ni grandes cosas espirituales. Por eso había optado por ocultarle al mayor ese archivo. Y ahora no quería hablar con Dean, no podía, estaba demasiado furioso, así que se acostó y simuló dormir cuando oyó el motor del Impala ronronear en el estacionamiento del motel, no podía mirar a su hermano a los ojos. Y tampoco quería pelear con él. Ya habría tiempo para hablar.

El rubio tomó su chaqueta y dándole una última mirada de sospecha, giró sobre sus talones y salió al aire frío de la noche. Necesitó más de dos horas afuera para poder controlar sus sentimientos y su sensación de estar siendo engañado bajo sus propias narices. Finalmente lo logró, y tal vez porque temía que dejando solo a su hermano lo podía empujar a los brazos de Lucifer o porque temía que el chico tomara el camino que implicaba beber sangre de demonio, pero la cuestión fue que regresó manso y tranquilo, dispuesto a tener una de esas charlas a corazón abierto que tanto le agradaban al menor de los Winchester desde que tenía uso de razón.

Entró en silencio a la habitación y sorprendido vio cómo su pequeño hermano dormía pacíficamente en su cama, le recordó tiempos mejores cuando él era un joven lleno de energía para enfrentar al mundo y a todos los seres que se le cruzaran por el camino y el pequeño Sammy era un inocente crío que dependía de él para casi todo. Sonrió con ternura y sacudiendo la cabeza, se desvistió y se acostó en su cama. Ya habría tiempo para hablar.


End file.
